My Best Friend and My Lover
by Sam Le Faie
Summary: [Edit] 8 years after she had her heart broken by her childhood best friend, Lucy falls in love again, this time with Mr. Popular. It's unrequited, but she's happy. But now her best friend is back with more than friendship on his mind. What's a girl to do? When she's torn between her love of now, and her love of then? Nalu. Sticy. But more Nalu. Ohohoho.
1. Meeting the Neighbours

Yes, I have unfinished fics. But i just can't deny inspiration when it comes!

Enjoy.

Faie.

* * *

1: Meeting the Neighbours

Layla Heartfilia wiped the remaining cookie crumbs from her hands and looked up at the young girl perched on a high chair on the opposite side of the kitchen island.

"Lucy sweetie, would you like to meet the new neighbours? We could bring over some of the cookies we just baked."

A young Lucy Heartfilia snapped her head up in surprise from where she had been icing the last of cookies, the strawberry cream icing tube that was clutched in her small fist suddenly spurting a streak of pink across the tray. "But… but you said I could have all of them!"

"Lucy, be nice. Do you remember how happy you were when Mrs. Sputner from next door welcomed us with fruit tarts?"

A happy grin instantly crossed the girl's face and she threw her arms into the air. "They were awesomest delicious! Mrs. Sputner bakes the best fruit tarts in the whole wide world!"

Layla smiled and didn't remind her daughter that her idea of eating the best fruits tarts was to pluck the fruity chunks off, leaving behind a empty cup of biscuit filled with sweet jelly.

"So don't you think our new neighbours would enjoy having fresh cookies too?"

The small blonde girl folded her arms on the kitchen island, not caring if her elbows were instantly stained with crumbs and creams, and pondered seriously for a moment. "So… we'd be making our new neighbours happy by giving them cookies?"

"Yes, dear."

"Hmm…. Ok! I'll go pack a box of cookies for them now!"

Layla smiled warmly at her 7 year old daughter as the small girl hurried off as fast she could on her short legs to find an empty plastic box and ribbons.

"Mommy?"

"Yes, dear."

"I can't reach that box on the shelf."

"Ok. Wait there." Her mother walked over and brought the box down from above them, and surprise immediately crossed her face when she glanced down at the plastic container she now held. "You want to use this box? Lucy sweetie, isn't this your favourite lunch box?"

The young girl smiled widely up at her mother, as she took the box from her hands. "Yup! The box has a funny cover so our new neigbours will be extra happy!"

The older blonde's eyes shimmered in amazement and she couldn't help herself but bend down and scoop her young daughter into her arms, squeezing her small body in a tight embrace. "Lucy!"

"Mo-mommy! Let me go! I need to pack the cookies before they get cold!" Lucy squirmed and fidgeted in her mother's grip.

"Oh Lucy, my darling. You're so adorable!"

"Mommy~!"

"Ok ok… But you owe me the second half of the hug later. I'll remember to claim it from you."

The moment she was put down, Lucy straightened her dress and dashed off again to get a clean spatula. Gently scooping a few cookies at a time from the metal tray where they were cooling, the small blonde girl laid them down nicely into the small lunch box, careful not to break any. Once she was satisfied with the number of cookies she had managed to squeeze in, she pressed the lid shut and wrapped the thin red ribbon around it like she would a present, which was what it was anyway. A welcoming gift.

"Let's go mommy!"

Layla giggled at her daughter's enthusiasm, which was a huge change from her earlier reluctance to share her chocolate chip cookies. "Coming sweetie, let me just clear up the mess you made first." While searching for a box, Lucy had pretty much upturned two drawers and left the lower cabinet's doors open with plates strewn all over floor.

"Come and help me Lucy dear."

"But I want to bring the cookies over now!" Her daughter protested.

"Sweetie, what did I say about clearing up after yourself…?"

The young girl's face immediately dropped. "That if I don't clear my messes, the elves who live in my garden will come and take my things away from me…"

"Precisely, now come and help me."

* * *

"Hurry hurry, mommy! Let's go now! We've wasted so much time already"

"That's only because you stopped to snack on that brownie and stained your dress."

"Oh hurry, mommy!"

Lucy took her mother's hand and pulled her out the door, stubbornly dragging the larger, older woman down the driveway of their house and across the lawn. The two females weaved their way between the piles and stacks of furniture that lay messily across their neighbour's lawn and along the driveway. At the junction where the driveway opened up into the street, there were 2 cars and a large moving lorry parked and men shuffled back and forth unloading more sofas, mattresses and cupboards onto the lawn where an older woman was waiting.

Lucy's eyes widened and she tugged anxiously at her mother's shirt. "Mommy... They sure have a lot of stuff. Would they even want our cookies?"

Layla gave her an assuring smile. "Don't worry sweetheart. They wouldn't pass up on your delicious cookies."

Lucy still looked a little apprehensive when the tall woman who had been directing the movers suddenly turned and came their way. "Hello there. Who's this pretty little girl here?" Her voice was warm and friendly and Lucy instantly felt a little less scared.

"Hello, ma'am. I'm Lucy Heartfilia. This is my mommy, Mommy Heartfilia."

Her mother chuckled and extended her arm. "I'm Layla. We're your neighbors from next door who have come bearing gifts."

The woman's smile brightened and she laughed sheepishly. "Oh, haha. My name is Kerina. I'm sorry I didn't recognize you. As you can see, it's really busy around here." She turned to indicate the mess behind her. "We just started unloading everything this morning and it's still a huge jumbled mess."

Lucy's eyes widened in panic. "I'm sorry, did we disturb you? We could come back later!"

The woman laughed again and shook her head. She squatted down to come face to face with the blonde child. "It's fine, sweetie. You're very polite for such a young girl… how old are you?"

"7!" Lucy held up six fingers and grinned widely.

"I see...Hey, what's that in your hand?"

"Chocolate chip cookies! Mommy and I baked them this morning." She answered, grinning now.

"Oh! Well, they smell absolutely delicious, Lucy. Why not you…" Kerina surveyed her surroundings quickly before her eyes landed on the porch of their new Victorian manor. "Give them to my son over there. He's the one playing his video game." She lifted her hand to indicate a kid who looked a little older than Lucy sitting on the porch steps.

"Oh…umm… Mommy, come with me?"

"Haha… you'll be fine sweetie. Mommy will be standing right her with Kerina – san."

"But…"

"Don't worry Lucy. My son isn't that much older than you. You will be fine."

"I guess that's fine then…"

Lucy walked slowly over to where the young boy was jamming his fingers against his PSP console, his brows furrowed. Anxiety raced down her belly and she turned back to look at the two women behind her but they merely smiled and egged her on.

"Uhm… Hello…"

"…"

"Hello? I'm Lucy Heartfilia… your new… neighbour?"

"…"

Lucy could feel her initial anxiety seeping away at his obliviousness and slowly being replaced by irritation. Was that game so interesting that he couldn't even acknowledge her presence? Well, that needed to change. She climbed the steps up to stand beside the boy, their mothers watching her curiously to see what the young girl would do next. What happened next took them all by surprise.

Young Lucy Heartfilia, dressed prettily in a yellow sundress and beribboned straw hat, with her angelic face and smile and polite words, reached out and conked the boy hard on his head with the cookie box.

The boy instantly froze and whipped his head around to glare at his unwelcome visitor. "Who the hell are you?!"

His mother's voice rang out from across the lawn. "Son! Manners!"

The boy was too furious to care though. "You just made me lose the game! And I was just about to level up too…"

The girl stood akimbo and glared back, unwilling to back down. "I'm Lucy Heartfilia, your new neighbour. I came over to say hi."

He arched a brow at her. "If _that's_ how you greet someone, then I want nothing more to do with you. Goodbye, Lucy."

"I only did it to get your attention." She stripped the ribbon off from the box and popped the lid. "I was wondering if you wanted some welcome coo-"

"Woah! All those chocolate chip? Dang, they smell awesome! Thanks, Lucy!" The kid's eyes widened in delight as he snatched the box from her hand and immediately started stuffing his face.

Lucy was rather taken aback by the sudden change in his attitude. Were all boys like this? Give them food and they instantly turn friendly? That certainly made making male friends easy… She tucked that mental note away in her mind, knowing that it would be useful in the future.

The kid turned to look at her and opened his mouth to speak, crumbs tumbling from his mouth. "These are awesome, Lucy. Did you make them?"

She nodded.

"Wow… You're awesome! You're ok in my book!"

The blonde blushed shyly, slightly embarrassed about how forthcoming he was with his praises. "Oh right, where are my manners… Mom would kill me if she knew. I'm sorry. _Thank you_, Lucy." He reached out a hand that felt rough against her own smaller one, as the crumbs scraped against her skin. He introduced his name and shook her hand firmly. "Pleased to meet you!"

"Well… I'm glad you like them. I even used my favourite lunch box so that you could read the comic strip on the cover… see here?" She settled herself down on the porch next to him and flipped the lid over. "That's Snoopy and Woodstock on the kennel…"

"Oh wow. This is _old_."

"Hey!"

He gave her a funny look. "Chill Lucy, I just said it was old. I didn't call it stupid. The comic's pretty funny… I like how Woodstock mistakes the cone for a mountain."

"Yeah! And Snoopy just has a face that kinda says… you're dumb."

"Well…he is a birdbrain."

That took her by surprise, and she laughed out loud. The boy smiled and he reached up to touch the brim of her sun hat. "You're really pretty when you laugh like that, Lucy. I like it."

Lucy felt her face heat up. "N- no…boy's ever called me pretty before…"

If anything, his smile grew. "Haha. That's cool. I'm your first then?"

She pursed her lips and considered for a moment. "I guess you are… Has any girl ever called _you_ pretty before?"

He snorted loudly in reply. "I don't want to be called pretty! Especially not by a girl."

"So what shall I call you then? Uh… Lovely? Uhm… Adorable? Sweet?" Lucy's eyes widened at the last word.

"Excuse me?!"

She giggled and waved her hand at his face. "I'm joking, … – kun. I think you're… cute."

He smirked. "You think I'm cute?"

"Course I do. You apologized like a good little boy who was scared of his mommy just now. That was so _cute_."

"Wha… hey!"

"Hahahaah!"

"Hmph fine… you win this round. But I'll get you back, Lucy Heartfilia!" He shouted, and raised his arms angrily. Although, he really couldn't bring himself to be mad at his adorable new neighbour, who had so nicely brought him such delicious cookies.

The young boy had felt a little apprehensive and extremely angry when he had first found out he was being forced to move due to his dad changing jobs. Leaving his school, the friends he treasured and the life he had built for himself in the past ten years had left him bitterer than other kids his age.

But when he looked at the laughing girl next to him, for the first time since he stepped foot in Magnolia city, he felt something that felt suspiciously like excitement for his new life here.

It felt amazing.

* * *

Well… despite the fact that I have 3 unfinished fics, I've decided to go ahead and start a new one anyway. Ohohohoho! It's really short as compared to Wanting More, but it's 3am in the morning now and I really need to sleep.

Just as how I sign off in W.M...

Reviewez s'il vous plait!

Faie.


	2. Catching Elves

Enjoy.

Faie.

* * *

2: Catching Elves

It was dusk by the time he managed to find his blonde friend. While he knew his best friend's favourite hidings spots like the back of his hand, the ridiculous number of it seriously slowed down him in his search.

The small girl had curled herself up into a ball, her arms wrapped tightly around her knees in the corner of the play dome at the neighbourhood playground. Upon hearing the sound of feet scraping the sandy ground, Lucy Heartfilia looked up, wondering if her mother had come looking for her. Her face instantly fell when she recognized the face peeking in through the low entrance of her Hobbit shire, as she had so affectionately dubbed it when she first noticed the tufts of grass sprouting from between the cracks in the stone.

"Oh… it's you. Go away…" She sniffled softly and buried her face in her arms again. The boy sighed and crawled in to sit beside her, wishing but not daring to put his arm around her small, frail looking shoulders.

"Lucy… I'm really sorry."

"No, you're not."

"I am!"

"I don't believe you." She sniffled loudly again.

"… Hey, check it out! I brought your favourite mint ice cream cupcake."

"Stop lying to me."

"I'm not! Here, look!"

The young boy reached over to his side and lifted a cardboard cake box. He tugged the box open and held it in front of the girl. "Lucy, look!"

She lifted her head slightly, peeking through the strands of hair that fell across her eyes. Despite the sadness still marring her face, a hint of delight peeked through in the form of a tiny smile tugging at the corner of her lips. "Oh…"

He twisted around again and fumbled with the plastic bag, retrieving a small plastic spoon. "Forgive me, Lucy?"

"Is… is this what people call… a bribe?"

"Course not! Oh just take it already. Else the ice cream's not gonna be tasty no more..."

"Hmph." But she took the spoon anyway, and dug it into the chocolate sponge to get to the sweet minty centre, her tear swollen eyes crinkling up in delight when the ice cream melted across the surface of the tongue.

"Good?"

"Mmhmm."

"So… you forgive me then?"

"… I'll think about it. Maybe after four more of these cupcakes."

"Wh-! Fine... There goes my snack allowance…" His face fell, but he did not protest further.

"I was joking. I forgive you, … – kun!"

"Really?"

"IF…!"

The boy cringed in his spot under the dome. Three years with Lucy had taught him never to underestimate her ifs, especially when it immediately preceded that gleam that had entered her golden-brown eyes.

"You help me get my doll back."

"Wait… what? No way! I'm not searching for your stupid snowdog! That thing's probably lying under some pile of rotten leaves and worms."

"You were the one who lost Plue!"

"I didn't lose him…" He pouted, crossing his arms.

"You so did, dummy! I told you to bring him in from the garden when you were done building your _stupid_ tent fort. Now the elves have gotten him!"

"You do realize there are no such things as elves?"

"Oh, you mean Plue magically walked away by itself?"

"Well, I…"

"You're gonna help me find Plue mister, or you can have your stupid cupcake back!"

He tsked loudly in annoyance. "Ok ok, I'll find your stupid dog."

"Plue!"

"Whatever. So, what do you wanna do?"

"I dunno… you're the smart one! You think of something."

"Why me?!"

"Cause you lost Pl-!"

The boy immediately dug her spoon into the cupcake and stuffed it into her mouth, effectively silencing her.

"Oh hush! Let me think for a bit."

The two children sat in silence for a while, the only sounds around them coming from the leaves rustling on the trees above them and the occasional delighted murmurs from the blonde girl as she savoured the remainder of her cupcake.

"I got it!" His head snapped up as he pounded one fist into his palm.

"Really?!" Her brown orbs lit up in excitement.

"Yup. Here's what we're going to do…"

* * *

Night had fallen, and the entire street had been thrown into silence as the lights in the houses started to go out except for two particular ones that sat adjacent to each other. A third light source gleamed brightly in the darkness high up from within the foliage of a large apple tree, emanating from the square windows that had been built into the thin wooden walls of the small treehouse.

"Remind me again _why_ we're using my Loke doll now?" The blonde hissed as she poked her best friend in the gut.

He swatted her hand away. "Hey, stop it! We need to attract the elves. _Duh_." He rolled his eyes at her and continued staring at the empty lawn from up in their little cabin.

"I mean, why are we using _my_ doll? Why not your stupid gameboy?"

His reply was laced with sarcasm. "It's a PSP, you nitwit... On the off chance that elves really are real, though I _seriously_ doubt that, I don't want to risk my 250 dollar console. Besides, that toy there's only worth 10."

"But it's priceless to me! I don't care, go chang-!"

"Hush! There's something moving!" The boy's eyes widened as he clasped his hand over her mouth unceremoniously.

"Where? I can't see…"

"Over there! By the garden gate. Are you blind?"

"Your stupid fat head's in the way!"

"Go use the other window then!"

"How about you just move!" She lifted her arms and shoved him away. Lucy poked her head through the window and opened her eyes as wide as possible, trying to look for a small creature of sorts scuttling across her lawn.

"You-! Whatever… Do you see anything?"

"Yeah! Wait…That's not an elf… It's a person! Oh God… a thief's gonna steal Loke!" Lucy shrieked and immediately scrambled for the fireman's pole in the middle of the floor.

"Wait, Lucy! It's not safe by yourself!" The boy panicked and quickly followed behind her, his feet hitting the grass with a solid thud the very moment he saw her small figure tackle the much larger intruder. That stupid girl! He sprinted forward as fast as he could.

"Let. Loke. Go!" Lucy wrapped an arm around the thief's leg and pounded hard on his thigh with the other.

"Thief! … – kun! Help me hold him down before he sells Loke to some other girl!"

"Give Lucy back her doll, thief!"

Despite only being half the man's size, the boy yelled loudly and valiantly pounced onto the larger male's back, knocking his hat aside as he tugged at the stranger's hair. His eyes gleamed with anger. "You will surrender the doll now!"

The man fumbled about in a desperate attempt to get the two crazy kids off his case.

"Gahhh… Wait, stop! I'm…ouch…dam- fish sticks! I'm not a thief! Lucy Heartfilia, you let go of my leg this instant!"

Lucy's eyes widened and she instantly released her victim. The small girl stumbled backwards in shock, her butt hitting the ground. "DADDY?!"

"Huh!?" The boy froze, his four limbs still wrapped tightly around Jude Heartfilia's torso.

There was a loud clicking sound behind them and the porch light flickered on, illuminating Layla's figure from behind.

"What's going on… Darling? Wha... what's happening here?" Her eyes widened at the sight of her neighbour wrapped around her husband's back and her daughter sprawled on the lawn, her white dress stained with sand and grass.

"Oh my God! I'm so sorry, Mr Heartfilia!" The boy leaped off, his face flushing with embarrassment. "I… I thought you were a thief…"

"Ugh…" The older man stood up straight, and dusted his clothing off in annoyance. "I think you owe me a few clumps of hair young man."

"Urk. S-sorry…" The boy hung his head in shame.

Lucy scrambled to her feet and grabbed Loke from her father's hand. "Daddy, why were you trying to steal my doll?"

"I wasn't, sweetheart. I just thought that you had forgotten to bring it in again. You don't want the elves taking it away, do you?"

"Oh. Yeah, that'd be bad…"

"What were you doing, sweetheart? Were you two _spying_ on me from the treehouse?"

Lucy twisted her foot into the ground as she smiled sheepishly. "Uh…We were trying to catch the elves who stole Plue this afternoon…"

Her father's black eyes widened before he started chuckling loudly. "You mean this white thing here?" He reached into this pocket and pulled out a small white dog with an orange nose.

"Plue!"

Lucy's eyes brimmed with tears as she leaped forward and grabbed her toy to her chest. "I missed you… Where'd you find him, Daddy?"

"The elves returned him saying that they felt that you had learnt your lesson. Don't lose him again, you hear me missy?" He wagged a finger at her.

"Yes Daddy… Thank you!" Lucy grinned widely as she reached up to hug her father gratefully.

Her mother chuckled from where she stood on the porch. "OK people, game's over. Come here, Lucy sweetie. Let's get you washed up for bed... How'd you manage to tear your dress like that?" She sighed in exasperation as she led the happy girl into the house.

Lucy paused at the door and turned around to face the two males still on the lawn.

"Goodnight, … – kun! Thanks for helping me!"

"Anytime, Lucy. I'll see you tomorrow!"

The boy waved enthusiastically back as he watched her form disappear behind the doorframe.

"You should be heading home too, young man. I don't want your mother tearing through the neighbourhood looking for you. _Again_."

"Okay, Mr. Heartfilia. And… I'm really sorry about pulling out your hair. I was just…"

"I get it. And I thank you for taking care of my daughter, as always."

The boy grinned. "Of course! She's my best friend! Anyway, goodnight Mr. Heartfi…Oh I think this is yours."

He reached down to pick up the forgotten hat that lay crumpled on the ground, not noticing how the older man's eye twitched when the hat was instantly illuminated by the light from the porch.

"Sorry for knocking it off and…"

The boy stared at the cloth hat in utter surprise. The cone shaped hat hung limply in his grasp. The thing had a simple design, with a green body and a crown shaped ring of red cloth around its circumference. A single tiny golden bell dangled from the tip of the cone.

"This is…" He looked up at his best friend's father in astonishment.

The older man took the hat from his hands and winked. "Don't tell Lucy."

* * *

Once again, really short, but I didn't want to add the next section in this same chapter, since it'll be of a really different tone. Kinda weird to see it fit together in the same page… Hopefully, I'll be able to finish up chapter 3 by tmr. I've got it all planned out. xD

Reviewez s'il vous plait!

Faie.


	3. A New Story

I edited the summary because it wasn't portraying the story plot as well as I had wanted. I hope it's clearer now. Mystery behind the anonymous boy revealed in this chapter, so don't be impatient and cheat by scrolling down too early! Enjoy!

Ps: It might get a little vulgar in the second half, yikes. Maybe I should the rating to M. =.=

Faie.

* * *

3: A New Story

The sky was a subfusc gray as masses of heavy thunderclouds rolled in, threatening to split at any moment and engulf all who were unlucky enough to be outside. Gusts of strong winds rushed past trees, and the sound of the leaves rustling was almost deafening. Stronger, larger trees stood firm, while the thinner ones swayed to the fierce, melancholy tune of the winds. Lucky for Lucy, the apple tree in which her treehouse was built was a sturdy old being, and it did not budge under the relentless assault, although its branches slammed and whipped across the walls of the cabin.

"Son! It's time to go! Hurry, before it starts to rain!" Kerina yelled in reply.

"Ok, mom! Where's dad?"

"He's already in the driver's seat!"

"Ok… mom. Gimme a moment! I want to say goodbye."

"Ok, but hurry!" The tall brunette raised her face to the sky, winds whipping at her hair, and she winced. This was going to be bad.

"Lucy?"

"… What do you want?" She huddled herself in the inflatable mattress that was farthest away from him.

He slid his body in through the narrow entrance of the treehouse and sat down next to her. "I'm here to say goodbye…Won't you let me?"

"You already did. Go away… I want to be alone."

The boy sighed, took five steps forward, and sat down gently on the mattress.

"Lucy…"

"GO AWAY! I DON-! Let me go!"

Lucy pounded hard on the boy's back as he grabbed and held her tightly, his face buried in the crook of her small neck.

"No."

"Let me-"

He yelled as loudly as he could to be heard over the storm brewing outside and the one that had already erupted in their tiny little enclave. "Lucy! I'm so sorry! I know I promised to be here for you always… I'm so, so sorry!"

"Then don't go…" She wailed. The pounding stopped abruptly as she returned his tight embrace, her face streaming fresh tears.

"I can't stay, Lucy… My grandmother needs me…"

"But why do you have to move away? Why can't you just visit her?"

"You of all people should know how hard I argued against this… my father had final say."

"… I hate your father…"

"Ha… right now, yeah, so do I."

He clutched her quivering body as she struggled to calm herself down. When the wailing had petered down to soft, but equally heart-wrenching sniffles, he relaxed his grip and moved her away to look at her.

"Feeling better?"

"Not really… you're still leaving."

He gently wiped her tears from her eyes and slowly stroked her soft golden hair. "I'm sorry Lucy… Tell you what. I won't say goodbye then, cause that would mean that I'd never see you again."

"What do you mean?" Her eyes brimmed with tears as she looked up at him.

Her expression nearly killed him, and he struggled to maintain a façade of aplomb. One crying child was enough for this small room. "I'll say see you later instead. Cause I do want to, y'now? I don't know how long it'll be before we meet again, but we definitely will."

She sniffled. "Y-you want to see m-me again?"

"Son!"

"Just one second, mom! Course I do, stupid. You're my best friend. I'll always want to see you again."

"Then… then that's not so bad… You promise?"

"I _promise_."

"Swear to it"

Seriousness crossed his face. "I swear, that if I ever break my promise to come back and see my bestest of best friends Lucy Heartfilia again, she shall be bestowed the power to break every bone in my body and feed me to crazy old Mrs. Freyer from school."

"You forgot the part about me trashing your game consoles."

"Tsk. I was hoping you had forgotten about that… Ok, and she shall be granted immunity from the terrible, _terrible_ crime of ripping my PSP and Xbox 360 apart... I can't emphasize how much it pains me to say that." He winced.

"Ok, I believe you." She smiled weakly.

"Now let's go, your parents must be absolutely terrified that you'd get blown away in the storm any second."

She laughed a watery giggle. "All I'm missing is the little dog then."

"And the brick road." He chuckled. "Come on, Lucy. Let's get you down from here."

* * *

Lucy stood by the car, with her parents on either side of her.

Her best friend reached an arm out of the open car window and patted her head firmly. "No more crying, you hear?"

"Maybe. Does my crying make you feel bad?"

"Course it does, dummy."

"Then I'll cry some more later... I miss you already, … – kun."

"Me too. I promise to get in touch once I reach my grandmother's."

"You'd better."

The engine revved, and the white sedan pulled out of the driveway. The boy reached his head out of the window and waved frantically. "See you later, Lucefilia!"

"Yeah! See you!"

The moment the car turned the junction onto the main road and vanished from sight, Lucy felt herself being encircled by a pair of warm arms.

Her eyes widened and she tried to protest that she was fine, but all that came out from between her lips was a watery hiccup.

Layla stroked her daughter's small head comfortingly. "Shh… it's alright sweetie. You'll be alright."

The woman felt her heart break the second her daughter's body shuddered violently in her grip.

"Ahhhhh! Mommy, it hurts… My chest hurts! Tell it to stop hurting!" Hot tears spilled from Lucy's golden orbs as she clutched onto her mother's wet blouse.

Layla didn't reply, but wordlessly held her daughter tighter to herself as she continued stroking her head, praying that the pain that afflicted her daughter should go away. A low voice thick with emotion murmured softly beside her. "I'll get a warm bath ready."

"Yes, please do dearest." She nodded at her husband, who turned away and entered the house.

She kissed Lucy's shivering head. "Don't cry sweetie. Mommy's here with you."

"I want my best friend back, mommy! Make him come back to me!"

Trickles of water had started dripping onto their heads from above as the rain finally began, but Lucy didn't notice. All she knew was that the trickles of water from her eyes could not seem to stop flowing.

And so it was, that on a solemn, dreary Sunday afternoon, under the clouds that had split open and showered the pair of mother and daughter with cold, unrelenting rain, a young Lucy Heartfilia cried like she had never cried before.

* * *

"u – chan… Wake up… e you ok?"

Someone was shaking her shoulders vigorously. Lucy winced in the middle of her sleep. Damn it, did someone _always_ have to wake her up in the middle of her nap?! It had better be not that ass of a pinkette.

"Lu – chan. Lu – chan… wake up! What's wrong?"

Hmm. That wasn't Natsu.

Lucy raised her head groggily, struggling to focus her vision. Why on Earthland were her eyes swimming so much? "Wh- wha? Levy – chan? Did something happen?"

The small blunette stared at her incredulously. "I should be asking you that! Did you have a nightmare or something? You were crying and moaning in your sleep!"

"I- I was?" Lucy raised a tired hand to her face, her eyes widening when it came away glistening wet. Tears had been streaming down her face the whole time and she hadn't even realized it. How did that happen?

"Lu – chan!"

"I'm fine… Just…just had an old dream that's all."

"But you were crying so badly... Did Natsu bully you again in your sleep?!"

"EXCUSE ME?! I'm right here you know, Levy."

"Oh shut up, Natsu. You know I'm right."

"Whatever. She was probably dreaming about flunking her linguistics exam again anyway, that _nerd_."

"That's nothing to cry about! Lu – chan, I can help you study for the next exam if you want me to!"

The blonde smiled gratefully at her anxious friend. "Nah, I'm good Levy – chan. It wasn't about my exams."

"Oh. What was it about then?"

Lucy's brow creased in concentration. "I…I can't remember. I only know that it was really depressing."

"Oh. Ohhhh…" The blunette's hazel eyes widened then lowered in a teasing glance as she leaned in and cupped her hand against Lucy's ear. "Were you dreaming about being turned down by Natsu again?"

The blonde's eyes widened and she flushed a little. "Levy – chan! What are you talking about? That wasn't what I dreamt about!"

The blunette elbowed her friend. "Oh come on, Lu – chan. I promise I won't tell him. He's probably the only one in our group who's dense enough to still _not_ have realized you like him anyway."

"Wh-! I don't -!"

"Oh please, don't bother. It's so obvious from the way you look and talk to him." Levy snickered evilly.

Her face burned with embarrassment. "I-I… I'm late for class!" Lucy stood up suddenly and immediately began gathering her things and stuffing them into them into her cloth sling bag. She fumbled for a second with the buckle before climbing out from the picnic bench.

"Don't run away, Lu – chan!"

"Haha, sorry. I'll see you guys later! Natsu, let's go!"

"Huh? But I'm still having lunch…" He looked up in surprise, a chunk of his turkey ham sub clenched between his teeth.

"You have class too, you idiot." She sweat-dropped and whacked the pink – haired boy with a heavy tome.

"Hey, ow! Fine, I'm coming… Let me get my bag."

"Huh. Trust ash for brains to forget his own class."

"What was that?!" Natsu immediately whirled around, his fists clenching as he glared at the dark haired male watching amusedly from the adjacent bench. "I dare you to repeat that, you pervert!"

"Who the hell are you calling a pervert?!"

Natsu rolled his eyes. "Says the guy who's wearing Bleach boxers. You deserve to have Juvia stalk you all the time."

"What the F? Damn it! Where are my clothes?!"

"Natsu! Hurry up!" Lucy urged him impatiently with her hand.

"Geez, I'm coming Luce. God, you're worse than my mom." He muttered, running to catch up with the blonde as they hurried across the university campus lawn.

"That's because your mom actually loves you."

He affected a pained look. "And you don't? Oh how you wound me, Luce."

For a second there, Lucy's heart clenched in her chest, and she nervously sneaked a peek at the male beside her. Had he overheard Levy's teasing just now? Did he know?

One look at his laughing face told her that he had been joking, and she heaved an inward sigh of relief. Good, since this wasn't how she wanted him to find out, not that she was ever planning on telling him anyway. That thought brought a frown to her face and she refused to dwell on it further.

It was still a complete miracle that Natsu Dragneel, campus superstar and all – round hottie was even friends with a quiet nerd like her in the first place. Lucy didn't want to upset the balance of their relationship over something so very trivial such as _her feelings for him_.

"Hey Luce."

"Yeah?"

"You're awfully quiet now. You feeling ok?"

Was he worried? The thought of him fretting over her made her insides twist. "I'm fine. Just still a little tired from Levy – chan interrupting my _la sieste_."

"Oh someone's flinging French about now. How fancy." He chortled.

"Just revising for the exam later."

"Ahahaha! Wait…What? THERE'S AN EXAM?!" The male sophomore instantly screeched to a halt and grabbed her shoulders, his eyes large with shock.

She rolled her eyes. Typical Natsu. Only he could forget that they had midterms today.

"…Gray was right. You are an idiot. 20 years old and you can't even keep track of your own schedule."

"Luce! You gotta help me! If I fail this test, Mr. Freed isn't going to let me off for the summer holidays."

"No."

"But I'm going to be stuck in school while everyone is out on break!"

She crossed her arms and replied in a deadpan manner. "Then you could spend the next three months reflecting on how you should not spend the night before a paper partying till dawn. Really, Natsu? Out cold in the ladies' room? You're lucky Levy – chan and I were able to find you before the Scarlet Terror did." She arched a brow.

Natsu visibly shuddered at the thought of their redheaded student president. Sure she was smokin', but scary as hell. How her boyfriend even dared to stand next to her, much less _touch_ her, he had no idea.

"Erza's so scary…" He weeped.

"Only to idiots like you." Lucy snorted and continued walking towards the lecture theatre where their paper was scheduled to start in half hour.

"Eh…Wait Lucy! So are you going to help me or not?"

"Forget it, Dragneel."

"I'll pay you!"

"Please, you don't have the money to afford someone like _me_. You're poorer than I am."

"Tch. It's not my fault I can't keep a job. I always get mobbed at work."

"Yeah, cause all~ the ladies just can't keep their hands off of you." Lucy retorted and walked faster.

Was it just him or did she sound a little bitter when she said that?

Natsu threw a sidelong glance at her. Her expression looked the same, maybe just a little flushed from the brisk pace they were maintaining. Huh… must have been his imagination. Never mind that! He had more pressing matters at hand! The male took a few hurried steps to block her from moving forward and the blonde narrowed her eyes at him. "Natsu, what are you doing? Move aside!"

"Just listen for a moment."

"No! Go away, I'm not going to be late for my exam again!"

"I said I was sorry for that!"

She glared at him, willing him to _move_. Natsu cringed but didn't budge an inch. "Fine. You have a minute."

"I'll help you study for your science test!"

"You scored half of what I got the last time."

"I'll treat you to lunch at La Biz!"

"I don't like that café. It's always so noisy. Tick tock, Natsu. You have 30 seconds left."

"Uh… uh! Movie!"

"No thanks. Not a fan."

He looked at her like she was crazy. "How can you hate the movies?!"

"Simple. Idiots like you throw popcorn and drinks everywhere and I always end up leaving with caramel in my hair and Pepsi on my jeans."

"That's cause you're no fun…"

"Are you asking for my help or not, Natsu Dragneel? Cause it certainly doesn't sound like it… Oh look, 10 seconds!"

"Gaah! Lucy! Time extension!"

"Forget it."

"I'll… I'll show you a great night!"

Lucy's entire body froze as his words echoed loudly around them. "A… great night?"

The male sighed in relief, glad that he had found something that his friend sounded remotely interested in. "I'm really good at that. How about it?"

"Natsu Dragneel…" The blonde quivered with anger and her fists clenched till the knuckles were straining against her skin, but of course all he saw was her shaking with excitement.

"Yeah?"

"You bastard!" Lucy shrieked as she raised her hand and slapped him hard, stomping off even quicker now, not even caring how the other crowds of people also rushing to the exam had all stopped to stare at the crazy blonde chick who had just slapped one of their campus idols.

"What the f-! Luce, that freakin' hurt!" The pink haired male clutched his stinging cheek, his eyes brimming with unshed tears as he tore after her, grabbing her arm to halt her again.

"GOOD! What do you take me for, Dragneel? Do I look like one of your sluts?!"

"Huh?" His eyes widened in confusion.

She jabbed him in the gut and he winced. "_A great night_? Natsu, do you even realize what you just offered me?"

"Luce, wait I-"

"You asshole! If that's what you have in mind, go find one of your numerous skanks around campus! I'm not available!" She raised her hand to hit him again.

Natsu immediately caught her wrist and gripped it tight. "Hey, ow!"

"Sorry. Luce, let me clarify something. When I said a great night I didn't mean _that_, I meant taking you out."

"What?"

"Like you know… a date? Between friends I mean! I promise you that I've no unsavoury intentions!" He exclaimed before she could hit him again.

Her face relaxed. "So what you're saying is that… you don't want to jump my bones but rather you're taking me out... as regular friends?"

"Uh… kinda?"

"Then why didn't you just say so?"

"I had 5 seconds Luce! You know I don't work well under pressure."

"You don't work well in _any_ environment." She retorted sarcastically.

His eyes lit up. "Is that a yes?"

"Yes, I will agree to help you… IF!"

Lucy smirked when she saw him cringe. Everyone had come to fear the Heartfilia ifs.

"It's a place and activity of my choosing."

"I'm guessing not a movie then?"

"Nope." Damn. He was going to have to find some other way to get rid of his ticket vouchers. Natsu wondered if Levy would like them… she seemed to be hanging out with the looming hunk of a male in their group a lot recently, much to the consternation of her two best friends.

"Ok. You got it. You choose."

"Fantastic! Ok. How do you want my help?"

"Do you know the VC system?"

"You mean the childishly crappy method you, Gray and Gajeel came up with to cheat during tests?"

He nodded enthusiastically.

"Yeah, I do. Levy – chan explained it to me."

"Great! Wait… Gajeel told her?! That ass! It was meant to be a guys' only thing!"

"And yet I'm not a guy." She folded her arms.

"This is an emergency!"

"Wow, you sure are flexible when it comes to your own needs, you selfish prick." She replied lamely.

He just laughed. "We'll use that, ok Luce?"

"Yeah, whatever. I'm going in now." She turned and hurried into the hall after the last of the examinees.

"You're not going back out right?! Lucy! Oi, Luuuucy!" The male yelled frantically as he followed suit.

* * *

Gosh, first long chapter of the series. I think it's really, really clear who Lucy's childhood best friend is by now.

To fans of Wanting More, you should know that I have the habit of going overboard with chapter lengths, so part 2 of this original chapter shall be uploaded as 4 instead. Have fun!

Ps: To the Guest who has been so generous with your reviews, don't worry about putting me off with your 'musings'. I love 'em! Please do continue!

RSVP, my lovely readers xD

Faie.


	4. The Scarlet Terror

Part 2 of my original chapter 3. Enjoy!

Faie.

Ps: Again, language warning. I really should try to be more polite myself… =.=

* * *

4: The Scarlet Terror

"This is all your damned fault, Dragneel."

"Mine?! Please, you were the one who screwed up the signs!"

"I don't have the experience you do when it comes to bloody cheating in exams!"

"Didn't you learn them properly?"

"That doesn't mean I use them! Dragneel, if I get expelled for this, I'm going to fu-"

"Will you two please quiet down! I'm trying to work here." The elderly lady sitting behind the large brown desk snapped in annoyance. A small silver name plate that read "Administrative Secretary (Dean's Office): Ooba Babasaama" sat on her desk.

The two muttered terse apologies before they resumed glaring at each other. They had been stewing here for nearly a half hour. When was the Dean even going to be ready to see them? Lucy didn't want to spend another second with this idiot anymore…

The door to the office swung open and a tall woman clad in a white blouse and long brown slacks strode in with prideful strides. "Ooba – san, I have the petition documents you wanted and… Lucy, Natsu? What are you two doing here?"

Lucy's face lit up and she sprung from her seat to hug her friend. "Erza! I'm so glad to see you! Save me from this idiot!"

"Hey, who are you calling an idiot?" Natsu stood up shouting, only to cringe back down into his seat when Erza glared daggers at him. She comforted her blonde friend. "Lucy, what's going on? What did Natsu do now?"

"What did_ I_ do? Hell, why is everyone taking it out on me today?! First Levy, then Lucy now even you, Erza? God must hate me for being so awesome."

"Shut up, Natsu. Lucy, tell me. Why are you two here in the Dean's office?"

Lucy sucked her cheeks in, unsure of how to continue. As much as she knew she could rely on her redheaded friend, the news wasn't exactly going to put her in a good light, and Erza was the student president.

(UN)Fortunately, Ooba – san chose to fill in the gaps. "Ms. Heartfilia was caught conspiring with Mr. Dragneel to cheat on their French midterms."

Erza pushed Lucy away from her, her hands gripping Lucy's shoulders tightly Her brown eyes widened. "Is this true Lucy? You cheated?"

"Well, I…"

"Lucy, how could you? I'm not surprised that the pink idiot did, – " "HEY!" "– in fact, I'd be shocked if he _didn't_ cheat, but you're one of Magnolia University's best students!"

"I'm sorry, Erza… I really didn't know what went through my mind when I agreed to help him." Lucy whimpered.

_Of course you do_, her consciousness piped up, _he offered to take you out on a date! Lucy Heartfilia, you know you'd kill for a date with Natsu. _

"I promise that I won't ever do it again. Erza, please help me! I can't be expelled! My parents would kill me!"

The redheaded student president sighed and clutched her head where a headache now lurked. She pondered for a moment. "Ok. But you absolutely _have_ to promise me that this will be the first and last time I save your skin like this, you hear me Lucy?"

Lucy shrank slightly from the ferocity in her expression. "I…I promise."

Erza whipped her head towards Natsu, who instantly eeped like a little girl. "You too, Natsu!"

"A-aye, sir!"

"Go outside and wait for me. I want to speak to you two after I'm done here."

Lucy and Natsu obediently filed out of the large office silently, hanging their heads in shame, and closed the door behind them to let Erza work her magic with the Dean. They passed the next few minutes in silence before Natsu finally looked up from where he was leaning against the wall next to her.

"Hey, Luce?"

"Yeah?"

"I… I'm sorry. About you know, getting you into this mess and everything. I didn't mean to get you into trouble with the Dean or the Scarlet Terror."

Her eyes widened as she stared blankly at him for a moment before declaring: "Did you just _apologize_?"

"Yeah... Wh-why are you looking at me like that?"

"Nothing… I just… never thought that I'd see the day where the great Dragneel would apologize to a nobody like me…." Lucy muttered under her breath as she looked down to watch her ankles twist from side to side.

"… Stop that."

"What?" Lucy looked up, surprised at the strange tone in his voice. His voice sounded rough and hoarse, as if he had been chewing on gravel.

Natsu was standing upright now, staring straight at her with an odd gleam in his eyes. "You're not a nobody. Don't call yourself that."

Her throat tightened uncomfortably. "Well… I meant that… you're practically worshipped here on campus! I'm just a nerd girl who happens to be friends with you… which I think people still find ridiculous. They stare whenever we're together."

"…To hell with them."

"Natsu!"

"You heard Erza, Luce. You're awesome in a totally different way. I'm only an idol cause people like the way I look. You're smart!"

"I'm a nerd, you said so yourself just now."

"What's wrong with being a nerd? You could totally kick the butts of people like me in the future when we get to the career stage."

Lucy giggled at the sight of the campus idol flailing his arms about in a manner that no one in their right mind would do if they valued their reputation. That was what she liked about Natsu. He knew he was considered cool, but he had never ever held himself back just for the sake of maintaining his image. When he was not being a rude, insensitive bastard, or brawling with Gray over the most childish of reasons, Natsu was actually one of the nicest guys she had the pleasure to know.

When his arms had stopped flying about, Natsu turned sideways and murmured towards the ground. "Besides, you look really pretty for a nerd..."

"Sorry," Lucy peered upwards, trying to read his expression under the thick locks of pink hair that drooped over his eyes. "I don't think I heard you right. Did you just call me pr-"

The door swung open again, and Erza stepped out. The pair instantly went into salute mode.

Lucy stepped forward, her eyes brimming with nervousness and hope. "Erza, how was it? Are we in trouble?"

Erza stared at the two of them for a second, and a strange look entered her eyes, one that instantly sent a chill down Natsu's and Lucy's spines.

"Congratulations, you two. I've spoken to the Dean and he's agreed to not expel your cheating asses."

Instantly, the pair flung their arms around each other, shrieking and hopping for joy.

"We're safe, Luce!"

"Oh Erza, thank you!"

"I'm not done yet. Listen up. _Him_ agreeing to let you off the hook does not mean that you two are not in trouble with _me_." The redhead folded her arms sternly.

Just as quickly as it had come, the joy on their faces drained off. "Erza…no… please!"

"God! Let us speak to the Dean! We'll take punishment with him instead any day!"

"Forget it you two. You asked for my help, and now you've gotten it."

Natsu pointed an accusing finger at the blonde. "I didn't! Lucy was the one who asked you!"

"Whose side are you on anyway?!"

"SHUT UP AND LISTEN!"

They let out shrieks of fear in unison and clutched each other tighter for safety.

"Really." Erza huffed, "Now you've made me scream in public. How am I supposed to maintain my image of a yamato nadeshiko?"

Natsu wanted to point out that she was far from being one, but every life – sustaining cell in his body urged him not to and he wisely kept his silence.

"As I was saying, you two will be taking punishment under me. For the first two weeks of the summer holidays, – "

"But Erza, I –!"

"Erza, don't be effing ridiculous, –!"

"Shut. Up."

"A-aye!"

"For the first two weeks of the summer holidays, you two will be serving as my assistants for miscellaneous tasks for the Student Union. Doesn't matter what it is, if I need help, you two will be there waiting on me hand and foot. _Hand. And. Foot_. Got it?"

"But-"

"GOT IT?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Fantastic! Now I'm off to lunch. Join me?" She gave them a pointed look.

"We'd love to…" Lucy mumbled dejectedly. So much for checking out the new café with Levy.

* * *

Thanks to Natsu's not so subtle hints, they managed to get Erza to want to check out the café of her own volition. Lucy mumbled a hushed "Thank you" when they had finally settled down in the alfresco area with the rest of the gang, Levy, Gray, Juvia and Gajeel. Dining in awkward silence with the whole gang was way better than dining in awkward silence with just the three. Just like the pair, none of the others looked all too happy to find that the Scarlet Terror was joining them, except for Levy, who was unconditionally bubbly all day long.

And Gajeel, who really didn't give two shits about anything that was not fighting or a certain midget blunette.

It didn't take long for the gang to realize that their president was one seriously misunderstood individual.

They watched in amusement as Erza nibbled delicately on a slice of strawberry shortcake, and expressions that they had least expected to see on the redheaded devil's face burst forth. Her love for cake apparently transcended all boundaries known to mankind.

Within moments, Erza's unabashed passion for sweets had dissipated the tension that had been lurking and laughter ensued. Everyone who was nearby stared in obvious shock at how anyone besides Jellal Fernandez could stand being near the Scarlet Terror.

Natsu clutched his gut and whacked the table, chortling loudly. "And then… and then… Lucy gave me three taps with her right foot instead! I was just sitting there wondering WTF!"

The group burst into laughter again, while the blonde blushed furiously. She elbowed Natsu, glaring at him. "Do you have to laugh at my expense?"

"B-but Luce, it's so funny!"

"I don't see the joke."

"Oh lighten up. It's not your fault you suck at using visual cues."

Erza nodded and put another piece of strawberry into her mouth. "He's right, Lucy. You were supposed to give him 2 taps with your left foot. The right foot is for multiple choice questions only."

Natsu gestured appreciatively towards Erza. "See, Luce? Even Erza knows… wait what?!"

The three boys froze at their student president. "You know our VC system?!"

She looked up from her cake and waved her fork at them. "I'm not blind, you know. It's not difficult to guess that the nods and taps you guys give each other during exams aren't random."

"Shit man… I think it's time to change our system." Gray grumbled. The other two males nodded, and all three of them let out a consecutive depressed sigh.

Lucy sweat-dropped. "You know you guys could just study right?"

When the trio of douches reeled back in shock, Lucy sighed and sipped her mocha latte. "Bunny – girl's crazy!" Gajeel declared, to which Levy smacked his arm. "Don't be rude, idiot."

Levy turned towards Erza, smiling. "But thank you again, Erza. For not letting our precious Lu – chan and stupid face here get kicked out of school. How _did_ you manage to convince the Dean?"

The redhead merely smiled mysteriously. "Oh don't worry about it. I have my ways. Ah… the power that comes with being the student president…"

Instantly, a chill went through the rest of the gang, warning them that they'd be better off not knowing how exactly she had exerted that aforementioned power.

"So, what are we going to do about the exam, Erza? We can't just be skipping it entirely." Lucy piped up.

"Aww, Luce. Did you have to remind her?" Natsu grumbled, folding his arms.

"You two will be taking a new paper on the first weekday of the holidays, which gives you… four more days. So I suggest that you," Erza looked pointedly at Natsu, "Start preparing for it. I will be personally invigilating the exam."

His eyes bulged. "You serious? Damn…"

Gray snorted loudly. "I for one can't believe that flame brain here is stuck being your servant for two weeks."

"Clam it, ice dick. I'm her assistant, not her servant. Get your facts right before I stuff my fist up your yabbering mouth."

"You wanna go, fire head? Let's go!" Gray shot up in his seat and raised a fist at Natsu, not caring if he had toppled his chair over.

"Bring it on! I'll trash you any day, anywhere!" Natsu growled in reply, his eyes gleaming.

Lucy sighed in exasperation. Why was she even friends with such idiots anyway? She tugged at Natsu's shirt. "Oh knock it off, you two."

Juvia however, was saying something entirely different. "Gray – sama! Kick his damned ass! Natsu – san ain't got f***ing shit on you!"

Everyone winced, knowing that the blunette always tended to be a bit of a potty mouth when it came to her beloved.

Erza looked up in surprise at the two males ready to tear at each other's throats. "Weren't you two friends?" The guys looked at her incredulously.

"FRIENDS?! How can I be friends with this ice head?!"

"FRIENDS?! How can I be friends with this flame moron?!"

And glared back at each other.

"STOP COPYING ME!"

"STOP COPYING ME!"

"I'll kick your damned parroting ass!"

"Bring it on, fire breath!"

Erza stood up and plopped her hand on each of their shoulders. "You know, I liked you two better when you were getting along… Won't you make up for me?"

"No bloody way!"

"No bloody way!"

"F you, bastard!"

"I said, I'd like it if you two were _friends_." Her voice was calm and steady, but the look on her face and the murderous killing aura around her were saying something entirely different.

What happened next shocked the rest of the gang into jaw drops. Natsu and Gray instantly raised one arm and hugged each other around the waist, their faces contorting into creepy grins.

"Of course, Erza!"

"Anything for you, Erza!"

They turned to face each other. "We're friends right, Gray?"

"Of course, Natsu! The bestest of best friends there is!"

"Ahahahaha!"

It goes without saying that Erza couldn't see their hands clenching into the other guy's back, venial lines popping as they tried to squeeze each other harder.

"Fantastic." She smiled, and sat back down.

Lucy leaned towards Levy and whispered. "That was the most disturbing thing I've ever seen."

Her friend grinned sheepishly. "Ditto."

* * *

The rest of the day passed by uneventfully, thank God.

Lucy Heartfilia stretched her arms, and gave a satisfied sigh. Finally, the exams were over for the semester.

The blonde still couldn't believe that Erza had officially become part of their group today. Not that she hated it, in fact she rather liked Erza's assertiveness and strength. She was a little jealous of it even. Besides, having someone around who could tame the two idiots was certainly useful.

She walked out of the exam hall with the two younger Strauss siblings and Cana trailing behind her.

"Hey, Lucy. Do you want to join us for a movie and karaoke? We're going out to celebrate the start of summer break." Cana piped up, as she took a swig from her water bottle, not that there was actually _water_ in that thing.

Lisanna grinned mischievously. "I hear Loke from the Astronomy department will be there."

Ah yes, Loke Steliar. Child actor and superstar who had been her object of idolization when she was young.

The blonde smiled weakly. "I think I'll pass..."

"Eh? Why? Wasn't he was your idol?" The silver haired girl's eyes widened.

"He is… But I'm feeling really tired, I just want to go back and sleep the rest of the day away."

"Lucy! Feeling tired just before the holidays isn't MAN! Come along with us and PAR – TAY!" Elfman roared, scaring a few of the girls behind them.

"Nah… thanks for the invite though. I'll see you guys back at the dorm tonight?"

"Yeah… See you Lucy!" The trio sauntered off, excitedly discussing what movie to watch.

Lucy was just entering the co-ed dorm building when she heard a distant voice calling her name.

"Luuuuuccccceeeeee!"

"Huh-? Gaaaaah!"

A pink blur rammed into her head – on, slamming her butt painfully onto the ground. "Watch where you're going, idiot!"

"Haha… sorry!" Natsu laughed embarrassedly and scratched the back of his head. "Here."

He extended an arm and pulled her smoothly to her feet. "You heading back to your room, Luce?"

"Yeah. I want to rest…" She yawned, rubbing the aching rear, as she pressed the lift button.

"… Can I come?"

She turned to regard him, surprise on her face. "Why?"

"Cause I wanna see what a girl's dorm looks like. Duh."

"Oh don't lie. You've seen the insides of plenty of girls' dorms."

"Oh yeah… Milia, Viola, Serena, Keri, Shizune, Shizune's younger sister Shihara, Hari-" He replied, ticking off his fingers.

"Enough. God, you're such a pig." She snapped. Lucy clenched her fists. _Did he have to do that?_ Granted, he didn't know that she liked him, but still…

"Aww, come on Luce. I was just joking." He laughed, grabbing her wrist as he followed her into the elevator. "But seriously, can I come?"

She tsked. "No. Go back to your own room."

"Why not?"

"Cause you're really irritating and I won't be able to rest if you're there."

"I won't bother you!" He whined.

Lucy groaned. "Why do you even want to come over?"

"I want to ask you a favour."

"Then ask it here."

He averted his gaze, frowning. "I don't want to. It's really embarrassing."

"Why do I even bother?" She threw her arms up in frustration. The lift bell dinged, signaling that she had reached her floor. She stalked out the moment the doors slid open.

Just as she had opened her door, Natsu rushed to stand before her, blocking her entrance. "Five minutes! Let me come in for five minutes and I'll be out of your hair. Promise." He implored.

"Promise?"

"_Promise_."

"Tsk, fine. Get in before anyone sees you."

She flung her keys down onto the key dish and dropped her cloth sling onto the desk as the pink haired male surveyed her room.

"Wow, Luce. Your place is so neat! It looks way better than mine, even though we have the same room type."

"Why am I not surprised?" She retorted, disappearing into the bathroom.

The moment she had locked the door behind her, Lucy's heart instantly went into overdrive and she clutched the sink to steady herself. What was she thinking? Letting _Natsu_ of all people in? Oh Lordy, her freaking crush was in her room! Her PRIVATE room!

She turned on the tap at full blast so that he wouldn't hear her muttering to herself. The weirdo had the ears of a mountain cat. Splashing water onto her face, she stared at herself in the mirror.

"Ok, Lucy Heartfilia. You will go out there and be normal. _Normal_. This isn't the first time you've had a guy inside here, so chillax. Natsu is just that, he's just another guy. An idiot guy. Ok you can do this."

"Luce, you alright in there? Why are you talking to yourself?"

Crap, now he probably thought her even weirder. "I'm fine, Natsu. Just… give me a sec! Make yourself comfortable."

He had made himself comfortable.

"Why the hell are you lying on my bed?!"

"You gave me permission."

"I meant sit in a chair or something. Get off, Natsu."

He pouted. "Don't wanna. It's so comfy here."

"Get of – Ugh. Whatever. Hurry up and ask your question so that I can kick you out of my room."

Lucy gasped when Natsu suddenly sat up, and grabbed her hands in both of his. _Oh Lordy, his hands were large and oh so very warm._

He stared straight into her eyes, his expression serious as he cleared his throat.

"What I'm about to say must not ever, ever, leave this room. Ok?"

"Uh… uhm… y-yeah ok…"

"Tell me that you promise, Luce."

"I…I promise?" She squeaked nervously. His intense expression was giving her the shivers. _Stop staring at me like that!_

"Good. Lucy Heartfilia. _Luce_. Listen closely, I –"

* * *

Aaaaa – ha! I feel like such an asshole. Have fun holding your breaths, suckers! Hahaha, I'm kidding… maybe.

What do you think Natsu will ask her?! Feel free to throw guesses out. The correct answer will win you a Loke doll! Not that I have one, anyway. Yohohoho!

Reviewez s'il vous plait!

Faie.


	5. 5 Let's scream at the Tv like total weir

Warning: There are horror film references in here.

Otherwise, have fun!

Faie.

* * *

5: Let's scream at the Tv like total weirdos

Natsu cradled her hands in his as he stared straight into her eyes with intense onyx orbs.

"Luce, I need you."

"Huh?"

Lucy Heartfilia's heart skipped one beat, then another, and her already large eyes widened even further. Something must be wrong with her hearing today. First she thought that he had called her pretty, and now… "S-sorry… Come again?"

His brows furrowed as he repeated himself, this time more insistently. "Lucy, I need you … … …"

The blonde felt her mind drift the moment he said 'you' and the three words echoed about in her mind, making her suddenly feel a little dizzy.

I need you…

I _need_ you…

_Lucy, I need you…_

Now Lucy had never considered herself to be particularly interested in the more intimate matters between a male and a female, nor did she ever go out of her way to find out more. The past 8 years of her life, she had spent studying. It wasn't a surprise most people who saw her thought her a nerd.

The whole burying herself in books habit had initially started as a means of escape from the painful memories of her best friend leaving her behind. However, as the years had gone by and the pain of abandonment had gradually subsided till it was but a dull ache in the back of her mind whenever she thought of Sting Eucliffe, her passion for learning never abated.

Instead it had bloomed, until it now all but occupied her life. There was just something so _stable_ and intriguing in language and the arts. And now, at 19, Lucy excelled beyond her peers, having carved a name for herself as one of the most promising art students on campus. She had already pretty much secured herself a research scholarship with the University to pursue her Masters in Creative Writing after graduation.

It was a wonder she even had friends.

But nerdy as she was, Lucy loved her friends dearly, and in turn, they loved her back, and taught her things that she would never have come across by herself.

Some very… rated things.

Things that the longer she swooned over his words, the more of them popped into the center of mind.

Things that involved her and a very handsome pink – haired sophomore on a very comfortable bed, together for a very, _very_ long night.

Or day. Who cared?

Lucy caught herself before her creative mind could get to the mental penetration.

"Natsu! Wh-what are you saying? I warn you… I-I'll slap you again!" She flustered as she frantically scrambled away from him, her cheeks flushed.

"Huh?! Woah, Luce. Calm down!" He immediately scooted away from her and clutched one hand to his cheek, the other raised in defense. He had experienced her Lucy Slap once already today and he had no intention of being its victim again. Not today and preferably not ever again.

"What'd I do now?" He asked, his expression panicked. "I only said that I needed you to tutor me in French!"

"Waitamin… French?!"

"Yeah, isn't that I said?" He whined, still cringing away from her.

Oh good Mavis, what was she thinking?Sex with Natsu Dragneel?

She smacked herself in the face.

The rest of his sentence had simply trailed off into God knows where the moment she heard her long – time crush put the very enticing words 'I', 'need' and 'you' adjacent to one another in the same sentence. Good Mavis, the ridiculous ways in which she interpreted his words… a girl could go crazy.

"Relax, Natsu. I won't hit you. I'm sorry I misunderstood."

His tenseness in his expression fell, but he only moved an inch closer. "I-I'll hold you to that."

"Yes. Now, what is this about tutoring?"

Natsu immediately rattled off on how he couldn't fail the make – up exam and cheating was obviously out of the question since the Scarlet Terror was overseeing it.

"Uh… sure I guess. I've already studied for it anyway. I have time to spare." She answered a little distractedly.

Lucy had zoned out not because the idea of tuition put her off. Oh no, she was distracted because in her pretty little head, she was already thinking of grabbing her girlfriends out for a little clothes shopping tomorrow. Preferably for something that showed off her assets. She was a nerd yes, but she was a nerd with a body better than most.

"Yasha! Thanks, Luce! You're the best!"

She crossed her arms and hmphed, but her face flushed a little.

"And… why couldn't you ask this in the elevator? Or even at lunch?" She probed, a little annoyed over how this guy could easily make someone as steady as her lose her cool over the smallest things.

"Are you crazy?!"

"Excuse me?" Her arm flinched.

His sharp eyes caught the tiny action and he cringed again. "I meant what if someone overheard me asking help? Especially stripper boy or screw face… Do you know what they would do to me?!"

"Uh… Tease you?"

"… Seriously, Luce? I thought you were an English major. They'd publicly humiliate me! I'd never be able to leave my house again!"

She clicked her tongue. "I _am_ an English major. I just don't waste time thinking about the childish things you guys do to one another."

"They're not childish!"

"Please."

Natsu's face scrunched up in anger and he stood up, huffing. "Those two assholes… Grrrrrr… what I'd give to kick them both down to hell!"

Without thinking, he grabbed the edge of her study desk and flipped it upwards, not noticing how her face instantly paled, then contorted with fury. "Damn you Gray! Gajeel!"

Natsu only realized what he had done when he saw the wooded bowl holding her stationery and the pile of books next to it tumble noisily to the floor. "Oh… Whoops. Sorry."

"Dragneel, you asshat… OUT!"

She reached for a thick file and immediately started whacking his head with it. "Ok ok! I'm gone! I'll see you tomorrow for French then?" Natsu hurriedly slung his Crumpler bag on and made for the door.

"Fine, whatever... Just leave before you break any more of my stuff." She groaned, pushing him out of the dorm room.

When the door was halfway closed, the male abruptly stuck one leg between the wooden panel and the frame, preventing it from closing further. "I almost forgot."

"What do you want?" She snapped, her file still poised at the ready if he dared to say something stupid.

"I owe you a trip out, remember? Your choice of place and activity?"

She paused in surprise. "But we got caught…"

"Doesn't matter. I still want to thank you for helping me, even if you failed terribly at it."

"Watch it!"

"And now that you're tutoring me, I feel like I owe you even more." He shrugged and grinned sheepishly. "So when, where and what, Luce?"

"Well… Can you give me some time to think about it? Not today though."

"Sure. Anyway, a couple of us were thinking about hitting the new carnival in town later. Want in?"

She smiled. "Nah… I'll go see it tomorrow or something. I'm really tired. Thanks for the invite, though." Lucy yawned, and stretched her arms. Man, her body ached, probably from all the action today.

"Oh ok... Well, see you tomorrow, Luce? Yours or mine?"

"As much as it pains me to say this, my room will be more convenient since my books are here."

"Uh… Books? As in _plural_?"

"Don't be lazy, idiot."

"Bye, have fun sleeping your lazy ass away!"

"Tsk."

She gave a small smile, waving as Natsu hurried down the corridor towards his room on the other end of the floor.

Lucy turned back into her room, sighing dejectedly. "Now… time to tidy up this mess."

Damn, she really should have made the idiot clean up after himself before he escaped.

* * *

"Get out of the way, you bunch of idiots! The hell you standing there for, cursing Oh Shit?!"

Lucy screamed as the elevator bells dinged and all hell broke loose in the lift lobby, as horrific creatures from every nightmare possible swarmed over the men. A giant snake, a robot armed to the brim with razor sharp spinning blades and a fracking tree demon just to name a few…

Within seconds, the floor and the walls flowed with blood as shrieks of terror pierced the air.

"God damn them. Are their guns just for f***ing show?!"

She stuffed her mouth with popcorn as she swung her fist at the lit screen from her plush couch.

Total douchebags like them were the main reason she rooted for the monsters in any horror flick. House of Wax? She rooted for the Sinclairs. Nightmare on Elm Street? She screamed bloody murder at the teenagers dropping like flies. The only horror flick for which she didn't do so was It, and that was only cause clowns freaked her out.

Yes, clowns. The staple of nearly every child's perfect birthday party, which Lucy had found out the hard way. After the fourth time she had been tricked into attending a party with a clown, (why she took so long to realize she had no idea. She must have been mentally retarded as a child), Lucy had decided that she had had enough, and had kicked the poor bastard in the nuts.

Ah yes, those were the days. When an eight year old girl kicking a man in the nuts was not considered brave, but instead a crime capable of earning her one week's worth of grounding, effective immediately.

Again, it was a wonder she even had friends.

Lucy jumped when the gigantic bat smashed through the bloodied screen of the control room, shrieking like a banshee. She hated that part, didn't matter how many times she re-watched this, it still surprised her.

"Damn you, bat… thingy." She mumbled, as she sipped her peach flavoured Bacardi Breezer..

Mmm… Movie nights were the best.

Lucy "Oohed" at the fantastic makeup on little Patience as she trudged out of the last lift, dragging her axe heavily behind her. That was one _creepy_ face. It was a pity she had so little screen time…

"Wham!"

"Gyaaaaaa!"

Lucy shrieked and shot up from her couch when her room door suddenly slammed open and a gust of cold night wind whooshed into her room. Noisy shuffles were heard in the dark corridor of the hallway between her door and her living room. Oh my God… Patience was here for revenge!

"Ahhhhh! I'm sorry for calling you creepy! Please don't kill me!" She hugged her popcorn to her chest as protection.

Lucy realized belatedly that the only form of protection she had was a half – empty bowl of popcorn, empty Bacardi B glass bottles and a can of Mace in her kitchen. Against a girl wielding an axe. Great. She was probably going to be one of those dumb blonde characters who died waaay too early in the film. She even was the stereotype looks wise.

"I'll give you my popcorn, so don't kill me please!"

"The hell you talking about Luce?"

Natsu asked lamely as he strolled out of the shadow and into her room, plastic bags clutched in his hands. "Ooh! Scarecrow zombies! What are you watching?"

"Uh… Cabin in the Woods…" She replied, her eyes widening when he dropped his stuff on the floor and hopped on to her couch. "Ehh… Weren't you supposed to be at the carnival?"

"We just got back. 'Sup Lucy."

Gray saluted her as he strolled in behind his friend. "And… I'll be taking this. Thanks!" He swiped the popcorn bowl from her stunned arms as he strode towards the couch, crunching loudly on her pilfered snacks.

"Wait… What time is it?"

Gray looked at her funnily. "10:30pm. _Duh_."

Good Mavis, she had been watching horror films for three odd hours now.

Ooh. New streak.

"Yo, bunny – girl."

Gajeel was standing at her doorstep, and the small blunette next to him jumped up excitedly, latching herself onto her blonde friend when Lucy walked up to them.

"Lu – chan! The carnival was awesome! You should have–"

"Yeah! Bite his face! Woohoo, fishy!" The guys whooped as movie blood sprayed the large plasma screen.

"Kyaaaa! What are you watching?!" Levy shrank away upon catching sight of the graphic scene, and clutched her boyfriend's arm tightly.

"Ugh… don't scream in my ear, Levy – chan. It's just a movie."

"It's a _horror_ movie! Lu – chan, how many times have I told you? You can't keep watching stuff like this else people are going to think you're weird!"

"She's already weird!" Natsu piped up unhelpfully from the couch. "Isn't she?" He turned to the male next to him for support.

"Lucy's always been weird." Gray nodded, never taking his eyes off the flashing screen.

"Shut up, you two!"

Lucy swung her fist at them, wishing that someone hadn't taken her popcorn so that she would now have some arsenal to throw at them.

"See? _Natsu_ thinks you're weird."

"S-so what? I don't care what that idiot thinks!"

Levy didn't reply, but merely gave her a look that said "Oh really?"

"Whatever. Just come in so that I can close the door. Else Mihara from next door is really going to act out on her promise to snap my neck."

The blunette sighed. "Gajeel and I aren't staying. And… Were you screaming at the T.v again?"

"I can't help it. The people in horror flicks are total douchebags." Lucy protested.

"Yeah yeah… You really need to leave your room more. See you Lu – chan!" The blunette waved as they headed back to the lift since their rooms were five floors up.

"Mmm, see you- Levy – chan… Wait!" Lucy's head snapped up and she hurriedly slid her feet into a pair of worn slippers and dashed out after them.

"Yeah?"

"Tomorrow. Are you girls free to go shopping? I want to hit the boutiques."

The blunette's eyes widened. Shopping, the one thing she loved more than her hunk of a man.

"Sure! Some special occasion, Lu – chan?"

"Not really… Just that…"

Levy's head cocked to one side when Lucy's voice trailed off, and she cast her eyes downwards. Even in the dimly lit corridor, the light blush on her face was apparent.

"I-I'll tell you about it tomorrow! So… lunch time?"

"Yeah sure. We'll meet at the lobby at one. Have fun, Lu – chan! With Gray and _ahem._"

Lucy sweat dropped as she watched her friends walk into the lift, or rather, as Levy shoved her much larger boyfriend into the lift, an odd gleam in her large hazel eyes. For a tiny girl, Levy sure had guts. Lucy only wished she was half as forward as her friend when it came to her romantic interests.

She grabbed a new pack of fours of Bacardi B from the fridge and plopped down on her old, discolored bean bag. If she did, she sighed inwardly, her life certainly wouldn't be so painf-

"Luce! Lookie lookie! Werewolf!" Natsu grabbed her arm, exclaiming with the enthusiasm of a five year old discovering something new.

"Huh? Damn it! I missed the entire massacre! Rewind. REWIND!"

* * *

I gave Lucy a horror film addiction because I personally do not like it when girls freak over anything of the horror genre. Besides, I watched Cabin in the Woods the other day, and though I find the plot lame and clichéd, the monsters were really messed up. By messed up I mean fracking awesome. xD

And clowns scare the beejeezus outta me too.

Anyway, this chapter was supposed to be longer but I'm cutting the second half into chap 6. Have fun reviewing guys!

Faie.


	6. Stay by my side

Ohhhh. I love writing Nalu scenes. ^.^

Enjoy

Faie.

* * *

6: Stay by my side

"Don't cry, Lucy… We'll see each other again. I promise." A small hand stroked her cheek gently.

She knew this voice.

"… Really?"

"Of course. I'm going now… but I'll see you later!"

That voice was so warm, so loving. Lucy reached out but her hands swiped through thin air. Who are you? Lucy tried to speak again, but a strangled noise came out instead. What was wrong with her voice… and what was wrong with her brain? She knew this voice. Tip of her tongue… it was at the tip of her tongue.

She gulped. Once. Twice. "Wai.. w-wait!" Finally!

"Wait! Don't go! Who… what's your name?"

"You forgot? Tsk. Silly Lucefilia… I'm S-"

"Ouch!"

Lucy's eyes sprang open from where she had been lying down, rubbing her aching nose from the painful smack to the face. Her head instantly throbbed, and she clutched it, groaning. Guess she had way too many drinks last night. At least she hadn't retched. Where was she anyway? Lucy wiggled about in place. Hmm… squished up pillow under her head, warm sheets beneath her body…

Wait, when she had gotten to bed again? She used her elbows to push herself up and her eyes widened. The thick bedcovers were tangled in a mess between her legs.

And a third leg… and a fourth.

"H-huh?"

Lucy rubbed her eyes frantically. Good Mavis, why the hell was there someone else in her bed?

"But…" Lucy leaned forward over the mounds of bedcovers to get a closer look.

Ooh, those were very sexy legs.

Long, lean and muscular, the skin was tan and a little dry with just a light sprinkling of hair. They were obviously the limbs of someone who moved about a lot. Lucy gasped and held her breath when they suddenly shifted and stretched, the calf and knee muscles flexing in a most delightful way that sent a funny tingle down her belly.

My my, those belonged on a Calvin Klein model. She itched to touch them. They were obviously male, and if the legs were already this sexy, what about the rest of their owner? If the male looked half as good as his legs, she would…

"Eep!"

Lucy tensed and blushed lightly when she felt something rough scrape against her own bare legs. It was long and slender and felt like… a hand. Her heart thumping wildly, Lucy gripped the edges of her bedcovers and slowly lifted it… and then hurriedly pulled it back down again, her face blushing even harder than before.

Oh. Good. Lord.

Why the hell was Natsu Dragneel in her bed?!

She really should get out of there immediately, before more delightf- _wrong _thoughts entered her mind and she gave in to the overwhelming urge now brimming at her skin to molest him.

"Crap crap crappity! How did I get into this mess?" She shrieked under her breath, as she slowly, very slowly, moved her legs away from his hand, despite how much her body begged her not to. Here she was, in bed, with the guy she had been in love with for over a year now, and she was leaving?! How she hated the circumstances.

"Just a tiny bit…" She slid the bedcovers off herself, as she lightly put one foot onto the hardwood floor.

_Creak_…

"Shut up, floor!" She whispered furiously as her body froze up instantly.

The bedcovers shifted behind her. "Mmm… Luce?"

_Damn_.

Lucy pushed herself off the bed in a hurried move, groaning when her butt hit the floor painfully. "Owie…"

Natsu peeked his head out from under the bedcovers, his pink hair adorably mussed as he yawned widely. The morning sun glinted off his clean white teeth, which looked rather sharp in her opinion. So not only did he have the hearing of a mountain cat, he had the matching dental work too. Lucy wondered distractedly how the scrape of his teeth would feel against the extra sensitive skin of her neck.

No, bad Lucy!

Natsu winced when the girl suddenly slapped herself on the cheek. "Uh… You ok?"

"No..." She moaned.

"Huh?"

"N-never mind, idiot. What I want to know is why the hell are you sleeping in my room, in my bed?"

He scratched his chin, as he considered for a moment. "I dunno."

"What kind of answer is that?"

"Jeez… don't yell, Luce. It's too early in the morning for this type of shit." He cringed, sticking one finger into each ear. "You don't remember?"

She glared at him in annoyance. "Just hurry up and tell me already."

"Tsk." Natsu dropped back down onto the bed and started ticking off his fingers.

"After the film ended, stripper freak went back to his room after Juvia rang. We opened up the sake from the carnival then… then I asked you why you liked horror films and you started rambling on about how the characters are total… what'd you call them?" He turned towards her.

"Douchebags." She nodded proudly.

"Douchebags. So you called every last one of them douchebags except for… um… Ripley. Which by the way, _doesn't_ answer my question on why you liked the genre." He arched a brow.

"Shut up. So I digressed a bit."

"You digressed _completely_. Anyway, after all the snacks were gone I was going to leave but …" Natsu's voice dropped and he froze on the finger.

"But…?"

"Uh… you… hugged me." He murmured, his voice a little embarrassed.

Her heart nearly leapt out of her throat. "Wait… I hugged _you_? Are you sure it isn't the other way around? Everyone on campus knows you're a complete flirt."

"Hey, watch it. I don't flirt with every person I meet." He snapped.

Yeah, she knew that. In the one and a half years they'd been friends, Natsu Dragneel had flirted with nearly every girl he had come across. All her friends, all her classmates… He had even made the moves on Erza before he knew about the terror that she wielded like an unsheathed blade.

But not once, not even _once_, had he tried anything with her.

Lucy's heart clenched in her chest. If he had tried she would have made the best out of the opportunity and just _told_ him. But as the months flew by, she had come to the realization that even their campus flirt and superstar had types he had no romantic interest in. And she was it.

"Fine. You don't flirt with guys."

"Shut up. You hugged me. I didn't do anything. When I was leaving you just ran up and latched yourself on to me like some kind of… koala and refused to let go. Then you made me stay the night."

"I…did that?" Lucy swallowed hard. Maybe… "Natsu, was it… do you remember if there was thunder last night?"

"Huh? Yeah, it was storming."

Ah. There was only one reason she would ever need to have someone beside her while she slept and that was when it thundered. Ever since she had spent that Sunday afternoon crying in the rain after Sting had left, Lucy had been afraid of thunder. The pain of his leaving had eased over time, but not her fear. That one had grew until she could not bear the thought of being alone during any rainstorm.

"I was right then, you _are_ afraid of thunder."

"So what?" She snapped, crossing her arms.

"Nothing… Hey, Luce?"

"Hmm?"

"You wanna tell me why you thought I was going to abandon you?" Natsu asked, his hand reaching out to gently touch her shoulder.

Crap. Lucy hurriedly glanced away and stood up with a shaky breath. "Not really. Besides… " She glanced up at the clock. 12pm. "You need to leave now. I'm meeting the girls at one."

"Uh yeah sure. I'll get my stuff out." He slid out from under the bedcovers, not noticing how her eyes widened and her jaw immediately dropped.

"Y-y…"

"What?"

"Why… why are you only in your boxers?" Her face burned as she whipped her head away from him.

"Oh. It's how I usually sleep. Oho, you shy, Luce?"

"Shut up, you perv. Hurry up and put your clothes on."

He strode around the room nearly naked in front of her, chuckling when he saw her hands shoot up to cover her face. "Let me find my pants first… Ah, there it is."

Lucy tensed when he suddenly bent over her, his abnormally hot skin brushing against her hand as he reached for the crumpled cloth next to her. She could feel his warm breath tickling her skin as he edged ever closer with each second.

Damn it, did he have to take so long? Cursing, Lucy grabbed the black jeans before he did and thrust them into his face. "Here!"

"Why are you so impatient?" He chuckled and moved away. She could hear hopping sounds as he slid them on, the belt buckles jangling noisily. "Now for my shirt… Oh."

"W-what now?"

"Uh… Luce. You need to strip."

"Excuse me?!"

"You're wearing my shirt."

Damn, he was right. "How the hell…?"

"… I have no idea."

"How do you not know when someone ends up in your clothing?" She groaned as she rushed into the toilet, grabbing a clean tank top on her way. Within seconds she was out of his shirt, and her face still flushed as she threw it in his direction without actually looking at him. "Now leave! I'll see you at six."

"Ok ok. Hey, no need to push!"

Natsu stumbled out of her room, wincing when the door slammed shut the second he was through. She was probably upset over how he couldn't answer her question.

"Sorry Luce… but I really can't tell you."

* * *

"Lucy, you sure you should be drinking so much?" The pink haired male said, eyeing his friend with a mildly worried face as she chugged from her can.

"Mmm… I'm fine. This sake is really yummy by the way." She grinned, wiping her mouth.

"You can get more from the carnival if you want. Anyway, it's almost two… I should get going." He pushed himself off her beanbag and moved to clear the empty chips bags and can from her floor.

Her large brown eyes widened and she grabbed at his arm. "Already? The night is still young!" He winced from the smell of alcohol on her breath. How much did she have before they showed up?

"You should get some rest, Luce. You've a shopping trip with the girls and class with me."

"Killjoy."

Natsu dumped the trash bag in the rubbish bin and opened the door to her room when the room was suddenly illuminated by a blinding coruscation that lit up the entire dark hallway. Thunder instantly followed, and broke the silence of the night. Torrential rain poured from the skies, and spattered into the corridor. "Damn. It's ra-"

Natsu gasped when something slammed into his back. "L-Lucy?" His onyx eyes widened when he noticed her slender arms wrapped around his torso, her small hands splayed on his chest as she pressed herself against him.

"… on't go…" Her voice was muffled against his back, but he thought that he detected a hint of fear.

"Sorry?" His brows creased as he gently eased her arms and turned around to face her instead. There was an abrupt tightness in her throat when he caught sight of her expression. "Why are you crying?"

"Don't leave me…"

"Huh? I'm not leaving you. I'm seeing you tomorrow remember?"

"Please don't abandon me!" If anything, her tears flowed faster and she lifted the hem of her shirt to dry her face.

Natsu's jaw ticked at the sight of her bare, toned stomach and the edges of her black bra. Damn it, he knew he really should leave, but he couldn't bear to leave her there crying her eyes out. "You're not making any sense. Stop crying and let's get you to bed." He lifted his own arm to wipe her face on his long sleeve.

"I don't want you to go!" She wailed again, and hugged him even tighter. He sighed. It was like taking care of a kid. He grasped her arms lightly and slowly guided her back to the bed. She protested but made no move to hit him, thank God. Lucy now stood bed-side, but made no move to get on.

"C'mon, Luce. It's late, stop playing games."

"No." She gripped his black button down shirt and refused to let go.

"Fine." Without warning, Natsu slid his arms around her back and under her knees, and dumped her unceremoniously onto the bed. "Now sleep. And no more crying." He glared at her pointedly. The second he turned to walk away, Natsu gasped she suddenly grabbed his shirt tail again and pulled, hard. He fell heavily onto the bed next to her, his head plopping down on the pillow next to her own.

"What th- Lucy! Stop pla-"

The look in her eyes caught him by surprise. Lucy's large golden orbs were hooded with tiredness and… something else. She bit her lip as she murmured, her warm breath tickling his cheek. "Stay with me tonight."

"Don't be ridiculous. I-"

The room was lit up again when lightning split the inky night sky and a deafening clap of thunder cut him off.

Natsu stilled when Lucy suddenly pressed herself against him again, her entire body shivering. Tiny sobs came from her mouth as she buried her face in his chest.

"Hey."

_She was afraid was thunder? _He couldn't help but find that a little ironic. Here was the girl who screamed invectives at man – eating creatures from hell, and she was scared of thunder. He chuckled softly.

"Relax. I'm here. The scary noises aren't going to get you." He teased, stroking her head.

"Shut up." It was muffled but he could detect the irritation in her voice. He laughed again and wrapped his arms around her. Damn, she was too adorable. And…

"Woah. Your shirt is soaked. You're gonna catch a cold if you sleep in this."

"I… don't care… Tired…" She mumbled.

"Fine, at least take mine." Natsu shifted her away from him and sat up, ignoring her protests as he undid the buttons. He handed it to her and averted his eyes. "There. Put it on." When she didn't take it, he turned back, frowning when he realized that she was just staring at it cluelessly.

"Jeez. Stay still. I… I'll try not to look." He squeezed his eyes shut as he gingerly reached his arms around her and grabbed the wet hem of her shirt. Yuck.

"Raise your arms, Luce."

Dragging the wet cloth up slowly, Natsu stilled when his arms brushed against something smooth. Curiosity piqued, the male opened his eyes just a tiny bit but instead they snapped wide open at the sight of her bare chest, the creamy flesh nearly spilling out of the black silk cups that held them up. White, milky skin stood out sharply against the inky black of her bra. They were the most beautiful pair he had ever seen.

There was a small twinge in his jeans and Natsu hissed sharply. Thank God the girl was nearly asleep and didn't catch him staring.

God damn it to hell. He was behaving like a kid fresh out of sex – ed.

He pulled the rest of her shirt roughly off and slid her arms quickly into the long sleeves, his fingers fumbling with the buttons. With the flick of each button, another inch of her perfect skin was covered up, and his body ached at the loss.

* * *

Natsu sighed as he closed the door behind him, slumping down instantly onto the floor.

Last night topped his list as the worst night ever. Lucy had stubbornly refused to relinquish her grip and he had to spend the night with her, mentally torturing himself with the fact that he couldn't touch her, even though her perfection was just lying there next to him.

The image of her shirtless body flashed through his mind again and he stumbled into the bathroom, stripping hurriedly.

Cold shower. Now.

* * *

"How about this one?" Levy squealed as she thrust yet another dress into Lucy's already full arms.

"Again? Levy – chan, this one has the exact same design as three of the pieces I'm already holding!"

The blunette pouted. "Those aren't blue. This is blue."

"I don't need the entire colour range of the same dress!" Lucy groaned as she dumped the pieces into the basket on the floor. Levy pouted and immediately started scouring the racks near them.

"How about this one, Lucy? I think it looks nice."

Their student president walked up with a wine coloured dress in hand… a very revealing dress with criss-crossing straps across the back. Lucy shuddered at the thought of perverts leering at her along the streets.

"Uh… maybe not."

"You sure?" Erza's brown eyes widened. "I think it looks beautiful."

"Then why not try it on?" Levy grinned, as she looked up from the clothing rack with two new mini dresses hanging from her arm. A contemplative look came across the redhead's face and dashed off to find her size.

"Lucy – san! Juvia found this nice shirt for you!"

A second blunette strode towards them and Lucy inwardly cringed at the piece she was holding. It had a large ruffled collar, puffed up sleeves and was printed with miniscule flowers all over. Good Mavis, that thing belonged in the 70s.

At the sight of the blonde's expression, Juvia huffed as she disappeared again into what could only be the grandma clothing section, with their baggy, shapeless nightdresses and floral print shirts.

Lucy sighed, sweat dropping. Someone remind her again why she had chosen to shop with her friends instead of going alone? This was the third boutique they had hit, and so far all the pieces she had bought were things she had chosen herself. Her friends were being totally useless.

Levy only picked out mini dresses that looked ridiculously similar to one another. The midget girl was obviously using her favourite orange dress with white straps as a benchmark.

Erza kept popping up with dresses that belonged in a high society party ballroom, with their low cut necklines and form fitting shapes. Pretty much all the items she had chosen Erza had ended up purchasing for herself.

And Juvia… Lucy smacked her face. She didn't even want to go there.

Lucy knew that the taller blunette had a great taste in clothes, she always showed up on campus in stylish outfits. But Juvia seemed to have it in mind that Lucy was only shopping for clothes to impress a certain black haired male, and kept thrusting dowdy, old – fashioned pieces in her face.

The blonde glanced at her watch. Crap, it was already 5. She had to leave soon if she wanted to make it back in time.

"Lu – chan! Why do you keep checking the time?" Levy whined, her arms full with surprise, surprise, more mini dresses that ranged from pink to green and were of the same damned style.

"N-nothing! Are those for me? I'll go change!" Lucy grabbed the pile and locked herself into the changing room.

Dang, she couldn't tell her friend she was tutoring Natsu. Levy told her boyfriend _everything_. Juvia couldn't know either, since she tended to ramble when she was nervous, and God knew the mere sight of Gray was enough to spark her off. And Erza… Erza plain sucked with secrets. The last time Lucy had confided in her, Erza had almost blabbed it out to the entire school over the PA system during morning announcements.

Thank Mavis Lucy had been nearby and had managed to stop her friend before the entire university knew about her crush on Natsu Dragneel.

Lucy sighed as she dug through the basket. She had already tried on all the new pieces Levy and Erza had dumped in her basket, even the relatively un-dowdy suspender outfit Juvia had managed to sneak in. She was getting rather sick of this and couldn't wait to leave. At least she would get to see Natsu again later…

A sudden flash of red at the bottom of the pile caught her eye and Lucy pulled it out, her eyes widening in admiration. How'd she miss this piece?

The toga style dress was a deep rose red with a bias neckline slanting down from her left shoulder. The hems fell down in soft folds just before her knee and the cloth felt like the finest silk against her skin.

Lucy slipped it on and fastened the thin black belt around her waist. She adjusted her hair so that it fell in soft curls around her bare neck and collarbone. God, she loved this dress already. It even came with its padding so she could forgo a bra.

Those accursed contraptions.

Feeling deeply satisfied, she stepped out of the changing room. Her friends were waiting outside with new outfits but the moment they saw her, their jaws dropped.

"Omigosh, Lu – chan! Where'd you get that? It looks amazing!"

"O-ho." Erza propped her hands on her hips. "That's one of mine. It suits you really well, Lucy. I'm glad."

Even Juvia couldn't help herself. "As much as it pains Juvia to say this, her love rival looks very pretty in that."

"You know I'm not actually after Gray right?" Lucy sighed. "Anyway, I'll just get this piece then we can leave."

"Leave? Don't be ridiculous." Erza smiled, as she patted the blonde's shoulder. "We haven't looked at shoes yet."

"H-huh?"

"She's right, Lu – chan. You don't have anything that goes with that dress. Why not we," Levy guided Lucy to the counter. "Just pay for the dress now and you can wear it out. It'll make matching shoes easier."

"B-but!"

"No buts! Juvia thinks Lucy – san does not look good in that beautiful red dress and the..." The blunette's eye twitched as she glanced downwards. "Slippers Lucy – san is wearing."

"They're comfortable!"

"No matter! Let's go shoe shopping!" The other girls cheered, save for one blonde who had a pained look on her face.

Oh someone save her now.

* * *

Like it? Review please. 0.o

Next chapter coming in just a bit.

Faie.


	7. Nous allons à le carnaval

If I'm wrong and I butchered the French grammar in this chapter, feel free to correct me. My French is a little rusty. Yikes. The title translates as 'Let's go to the carnival.'

Ps: I'm changing the rating to M, cause I find writing F* utterly annoying. Also, knowing my perverted mind, I am _definitely_ going to put in some racy scenes later. Safer to tell you guys now.

Enjoy.

Faie.

* * *

7: Nous allons à le carnaval

Natsu banged on the door again and grumbled when there wasn't any reply. It was almost 6:20 and she hadn't shown up yet. Where the hell was she?

He flipped his phone open again. Still no messages or calls. Damn it. If Lucy had forgotten about their class, he was so taking back his promise to bring her out. The male nearly jumped when a sudden explosion of sound burst from his mobile's speakers. Glaring at the screen, he clicked to answer.

"Natsu? Gosh, I am so, so sorry! The girls went crazy throwing stuff at me." Her voice was flustered and it sounded as though she was panting.

"Damn it, Luce. I've been waiting outside your room."

"I'm on the way back now! I swear I'll be back in… 10 minutes!"

"Jeez, where are you now? I'll just come find you."

"Uh… Somewhere near the carnival? I don't know. Ooh ooh! I see a fire – breathing act."

"Yeah, I know where that is. Stay there. I'm coming."

The second the call ended, Natsu grabbed his Crumpler and dashed down the stairwell, taking multiple steps at a time and sprinted across the campus ground, ignoring anyone who tried to speak to him. Gah! Why was the campus so large?! Grunting in annoyance, Natsu made a sharp right to take a shortcut out of school and nearly crashed into the Strauss siblings when he leaped down from the high walls that partitioned the campus from the public.

"Natsu! Ambushing us and nearly injuring my sisters isn't MAN!" Elfman growled and made a grab for his backpack but thankfully what Natsu lacked in size and muscles, he made up for in agility. "Sorry guys!"

"Natsu, are you going to the carnival too? Shall we go together?" Lisanna's eyes twinkled as she smiled at him.

"Nah, I'm rushing. I'll see you guys there later!" He shouted back as he dashed out of sight, leaving the trio in his wake.

* * *

Lucy shifted her weight from one foot to the next as she watched the ferris wheel slowly turn upwards, numerous tiny faces and hands pressed against the glass windows. She bit her lip, wishing that she was up there now. Magnolia city was known for its lush landscape and beautiful reservoirs in the heart of the city and she bet the view up there would be spectacular at night. She tapped her foot impatiently and looked at her watch again.

6:45. Where was he? The three inch sandy wedges she had on were irritating but she didn't dare to change back to her worn flip – flops. The girls were somewhere inside the carnival with their boyfriends and if they saw her without the matching heels they were going to have her head on a platter. Especially the blunettes.

At least she wasn't wearing the pair Erza had thrown at her. Good Mavis, the four inch stilettos would have killed her during her run.

"Hello. You waiting for someone?"

Lucy turned her head to see a group of people next to her, and her face instantly fell. The girls were eyeing her form fitting red dress with slightly darkened expressions, and the guys were looking her up and down as though they couldn't get enough. _Great_, just what she needed. Hormonal teenagers. She swallowed down the gag that rose in her throat and tightened her grip on the shopping bags.

"Yes, I am. And he will be coming soon."

She put in extra effort on the word 'he'.

The tallest of the males, a guy with moss green hair, shrugged and offered his hand. Where had she seen that face before? "Well, in the meantime, why not come hang out with us?"

She looked at him quizzically. "No thanks. I'm sorry, do I know you from somewhere?"

The male affected a pained look. "You're Lucy Heartfilia right? I'm in your linguistics class. Rem Takuo, remember?"

Oh right, the rude bastard who propped his feet up on the table during class and popped gum while the professor lectured.

"Ah, yes. Well, as much as I'd love to accept. I should wait for my friend." Lucy turned away from him and sat down on the wooden bench encircling the large tree behind her, her foot tapping softly.

The beautiful brunette beside him reached out and lightly touched his shoulder. "Rem, come on. Let's go. You promised to win me something at the firing booths."

"In a minute. You guys go on first. I want to stay and chat with my _friend_ Lucy here."

Lucy's throat constricted.

The brunette's eyes narrowed and she made no move to walk away. The other guys were also chortling by now. "Oi, Rem. You sneaky bastard. You trying to get pretty Lucy all to yourself?"

The foot tapping in grew in loudness and Rem laughed. "Oh shut up, you assholes. Can't you see you're making her uncomfortable? You ok, Lucy? Relax, I'm here."

It was funny. Natsu had said the exact three words to her last night but his didn't make her want to retch like Rem's did.

"Please leave me alone before I scream harassment."

"O-ho! You've made her mad now!"

"Oh fuck off." Rem growled at his friends. He turned back and wrapped a hand around her arm, pulling her up forcefully. "C'mon Luce. Let's enjoy the carnival together."

"Hey, bastard." There was a tap on the Rem's shoulders.

Rem turned around but his body was immediately spun away from a sudden punch to the jaw.

Lucy's eyes widened and she stumbled back a step, hugging her bags tight against her chest. "Natsu!"

The pink haired male stood there glowering with clenched fists at the guy with his ass now on the floor.

"I'm the only one who gets to call her Luce. She's Ms. Heartfilia to you. Or better yet, just don't speak to her." He moved to stand beside her, and much to her surprise, wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"And Lucy will have to respectfully decline your offer. She's here with _me_."

Rem rubbed his sore jaw and moved to get up, swatting away his friend's hand. "I see. Well, don't want to mess with the Dragneel's property right?"

"Property? I'm not h-"

Lucy gasped when Natsu suddenly tightened his grip around her shoulders. She looked up at him and was a little taken aback at his fierce expression. Was his cheerful face even capable of that look?

"Yes. I suggest you assholes leave Lucy alone from now on."

The group shuffled off except for the brunette, who stood there gazing at Natsu with an upset look.

"You've chosen her then? As the next in line?"

"Hmm? Oh Keri, hello."

Lucy's heart clenched. She was one of Natsu's exes.

Natsu gave her a bored look. "Next in line? I don't know what you're talking about."

A pained look instantly flashed across the brunette's beautiful face and Lucy bit her lip. She may be stupid and inexperienced in romantic matters, but as a female, she knew what that look was.

It was the look of a broken heart.

The brunette leaned in towards Lucy, a weak smile on her face. "Take care of yourself, Heartfilia. Else you'll be forgotten too like yesterday's news." She strode off quickly to catch up with her friends.

When the group had finally disappeared from sight, Natsu's arm dropped and he combed a hand through the pink spikes. Lucy breathed a sigh of relief. "Oh thank Mavis nothing happened. Well, that's that." Lucy brushed off her dress. "You ready to go, Natsu?"

"The shit are you doing, Luce?" He growled, turning that intense glare from before on her. Lucy plopped back on to her seat in shock.

"Wha- Huh? I didn't ask for them to bother me!" She snapped back. Her bags fell to the floor as she stood up again, a challenging look on her face.

"Then why the hell are you all dressed up?"

She flinched but refused to back down. "I went _shopping_. Fool."

"Did you have to get something so… so… provocative and slutty?" Lucy ignored the whispers that were now gathering around them and jabbed him hard in the chest.

"Excuse me? I went shopping for _our_ stupid outing and you're blaming _me_ for choosing something nice?! My dress covers till mid thigh. Did you see what your ex had on?"

Natsu didn't reply but instead, gaped at her.

The blonde huffed angrily and grabbed her bags from the floor. "Whatever. I'm going back. I've no mood to talk to you anymore."

She made about three steps progress before he grabbed her wrist, pulling her back. "Hey! Let go!"

"I'm sorry." He blurted out. Again, an expression she had never seen before. This one was… contrite.

"Pardon? I didn't hear that." She folded her arms.

"Sorry…"

"Nope, still can't hear it."

"I said I was sorry, God damn it!" Natsu suddenly shouted, startling her and everyone in the area. "I just… I got worried when I saw Takuo and his flunkies around you. And you're wearing this…"

"Hmm?"

"You're dressed really prettily, all right? Jeez, don't make me say it out loud."

It was Lucy's turn to gape, earning an embarrassed sideway glance from the male. "W-what?"

"Nothing. It's just… I never expected to hear someone like you say-"

"If this is about you being a nobody again, shut up. You're one the nicest people I know, and God knows most people aren't all that nice."

Nice. Not really the best choice of words. Everyone knew nice girls finished last.

Natsu seemed to read her mind. "And you're super awesome too. Beauty and brains. Now let's go, didn't you want to see the carnival?"

Before Lucy could protest, he had grabbed her shopping bags in one hand and her hand in his other, dragging her stumbling self into to the midst of the crowd.

"But what about class?"

"Pfft. Oh that can wait till tomorrow. C'mon, Luce! There's so much cool shit to see!

"… Anything to avoid extra lessons?"

"Yup." He grinned widely, his eyes crinkling up in amusement.

"Hmph. Guess we could have class here."

He stopped dead in his tracks. "Aww, do you have to be such a killjoy?"

"You asked me to teach you!"

"Tsk. _Nerd_."

"Whatever. What do you call…" Lucy looked around the rows of shops, bustling with life and activity. Man, her head swam just from all the flashing lights. "That." She pointed at a something yellow hanging from the roof of the fruit stall.

"Bananas. Duh." Natsu gave her a funny look, as though wondering xcif she was stupid.

"In French, you idiot."

"Oh… uh… les bananas? Hey, ow!" Natsu brought the shopping bag arm up to shield himself when Lucy smacked him on the side of his head. "What kind of teacher are you? Hitting your student?"

"An unpaid, disgruntled employee." She snapped. "All you did was add the French particle. It's les bananes."

"There's no fucking difference!"

"God, you're an idiot." Lucy pulled him to face her directly. She was now glad for the heels; they helped to close up the difference in their heights, well, minimally. At five foot four (163cm), Natsu towered over her with at five foot ten (180cm).

"Watch my lips. Ba-na-na and _les_ _bananes_. Got it?"

"Les bananes."

"And… What day is it?"

"Thursday… so linda?"

Lucy kicked him. "_Lundi_ is Monday. Thursday is jeudi. Repeat after me. Nous sommes jeudi. Today is Thursday."

"Nous sommes jeudi."

"…"

"What now?"

"We need to work on your accent."

"There's no oral exam!"

"You still sound terrible.

"Whatever. Moving on~!"

"Why did I even agree to do this? She groaned, flinging her free hand into the air.

Grumbling under his breath, Natsu dragged the female away as he surveyed the area. He weaved them nimbly in and out of the surges of people milling around the shops, without a destination in mind. It was strange, but he had this odd desire pooling in his belly to find something Lucy would be impressed by. Probably cause five minutes into their impromptu class and she was already regretting taking him under her wing.

"Natsu, un moment! Je voudrais mange un croissant chocolat."

"What? Uh... croissant?"

"One moment. I would like to eat a chocolate croissant." Lucy rolled her eyes and broke away from him. She headed towards a brightly lit booth with a small crowd and Natsu trailed obediently behind. She edged her way to the front and lifted a finger. "One chocolate please."

"Excuse me, I was here first." A deep male voice sounded out as Lucy felt a small tap on her shoulder.

The blonde turned around to see a tall male standing next to her, his bright blue eyes twinkling in amusement. His blonde hair was spiked too, and like Natsu, there was a thick lock hanging over his left eye.

Lucy was mildly taken aback. That face, she knew it from somewhere. Was he from Magnolia University too? In her class maybe? Lucy wasn't particularly good with remembering faces, after all, she didn't even recognize Rem Takuo.

"Oh... sorry." Her face heated up and she averted her gaze. She heard him chuckle softly. "Ce n'est rien. Après vous, mademoiselle."

When she looked up in surprise, he laughed again. "I heard you speaking French to some guy."

"Uh... yeah. I-I'm just tutoring him." _God, why was she blushing now?! _In front of a total stranger too.

"Miss, here's your croissant."

"Merc- I mean, thanks. Let me just get..."

"Non. My treat." The male smiled down at her as he handed the man a bill.

"Oh... um. Thanks. I'll pay you back."

"It's fine. Enchantée de vous rencontrer." He tipped an imaginary hat and Lucy giggled.

"C'etait un plaisir."

The male turned to watch as the girl weave her way out of the crowd towards her pink haired friend. He didn't even know why he was so friendly with her. It was supremely uncharacteristic of him to offer to buy a stranger something, even if she was an enticingly beautiful blonde with amazing legs in a sexy red dress.

Someone grabbed his arm. "Sting – kun. You done? We're still waiting for our food."

"Oh right. Wait a sec, Yukino."

"Hurry up. Orga's getting impatient."

"Orga's always impatient." Sting chuckled, as the silver haired female disappeared out of the queue.

Damn, a day back in his hometown and he was already aching to see her again. Little Lucefilia.

Sting wondered if she was still staying at the same place.

* * *

"The view is amazing! It really was worth the wait." Lucy pressed herself against the glass window of the small cabin as she looked down at the carnival.

"I… I'm really glad you're having fun, but… could you try keeping it down?" Natsu groaned again, as he clutched his roiling gut. Lucy folded her arms and glared at him.

"Jeez. You're such a wimp. The great Dragneel, admired by all, suffers from motion – sickness."

"You're… blurgh… the one to talk. You're scared of guagh! Thunder…"

"Please don't puke on me, idiot. This dress is expensive."

"You're cruel, Luce…" He moaned, his eyes squeezing shut as he curled up tighter on the seat opposite her.

After they had spent another hour walking around the carnival ground, Lucy had run out of things to test him on. Besides, her feet were getting tired so the ferris wheel seemed like the perfect thing to do next. What she had forgotten to account for was that she was going to be in a private cabin with Natsu Dragneel, which under any other circumstances, she would have absolutely delighted. But not when he spent every other minute threatening to puke his okonomiyaki and meatball spaghetti up.

She facepalmed again when his moans interrupted her pleasure of nightscape viewing and glanced at him. Good Mavis, he was _green_ now.

"Oh come on then." Lucy sighed, as she stood up and moved to his side of the cabin. Thank Mavis the guy was too sick to see her reddening face as she sat down next to him and eased his head onto her lap. She hesitated for a second but decided to stroke one hand along his chest too. "How's this?"

"Sli- slightly better. Mmmgg… Thanks, Luce." He managed a weak grin at her.

It was funny how a simple smile from the sick looking guy could send her heart into overdrive.

Lucy marveled at the feel of his hard, defined abs under her palm as she tried to ease his discomfort. She had hugged a few guys in her life before, but they were either kids or lab geeks. And all of her exes fell under the latter group. She had kissed them but none of them gave her the same tingles down below that she was feeling now just from _touching_ Natsu's chest. Oh Mavis, if he felt so good through his shirt, how amazing would it be skin – to skin?

She had seen him shirtless that morning, and she had felt him with a shirt on.

Now she longed for a combined experience.

"Luce…"

Lucy snapped out of her thoughts when Natsu curled his fingers around her smaller hand, his eyes opening.

"W-what? You should be resting."

"I'm better. The wheel's stopped."

Lucy hadn't even realized they'd reached the top. He'd stopped groaning, but his face was still pale.

Natsu shifted his head so that he was now looking right up at her. "About before, I… I lied."

"Huh?"

"I said your dress was slutty…"

"Um…ok?" She cocked her head in confusion. Where was he going with this?

"I meant… that you looked really beautiful in that uhm… dress."

When Lucy didn't reply but continued to stare at him wide – eyed, Natsu took it as permission to continue.

"I was angry. That Takuo was harassing you. You won't believe how shocked I was to see you dressed like that. You look so… different."

"Uh… good or bad different?"

"Good of course. I just called you beautiful." Natsu arched a brow and slowly sat up, grunting from the stubborn ache in his belly.

Lucy brushed away the funny clench down south when she heard him call her beautiful. "Natsu, you sure you should be getting up?"

"Relax. I just wanna see the view." The pink haired male pressed his face and hands against the glass cabin like she had done earlier, except without the enthusiastic cries. "Yahahaha! Everyone looks so tiny down there! Ooh look!" He grabbed her arm and pulled her over to his side, not caring if Lucy was now sprawled over his lap.

"Look! There's Gray and Gajeel! Ahaha! They're so tiny I feel like I could squish them like puny insects!"

Lucy didn't reply. She was trying to still the crazed beating of her heart from feeling her body pressed flush against his own. She hurriedly pushed herself off him and scooted back to the other side of the cabin. The cabin was tiny and this only put half a meter distance between them but Lucy didn't care.

Any longer and she was going to scream.

If he noticed, he didn't care. Natsu still had his face against the glass wall as he rambled on about various childish ways of taking out his friends from his cabin.

Throw leftover meatball and spaghetti through the window; dump his spoils from goldfish catching on them and watch the fish flop about on their heads; aim party poppers at them…

_Piss_ on them.

Lucy had to restrain him for that one, but mostly cause she would go crazy if he stripped in front of her.

"Ahahaha! This is so fun! Luc- Ugaaaa…"

Natsu groaned as soon as the wheel started its descent.

"Natsu, wa-! Ahh!"

The blonde turned a furious red, her eyes bulging when he collapsed forward with his knees on the cabin floor, his hands sprawled across her lap, and his face… in her chest.

"Oh my God! Natsu, get off!" She shrieked, but it was in vain. He was already out cold.

Lucy's heart was thumping so wildly, but despite the increased amount of blood now going to the rest of her, her limbs felt ridiculously weak.

"N… Natsu. Ple..please get off me…I can't do…"

And Lucy Heartfilia's eyes rolled back in her head as she fainted.

And so it was that when their cabin doors swung open for the next group to enter, all eyes were on the two dead cold in their seats.

One with his eyes x-ed out and his face green, the other with her eyes large white circles, her face unbelievably red.

* * *

Yes, I know. Very manga – like ending. But I like it so yeah, hope you guys do too.

French English.

Ce n'est rien. Après vous, mademoiselle. It's no problem. After you, miss.

Merci Thanks.

Non No.

Enchantée de vous rencontrer It was nice meeting you.

C'etait un plaisir The pleasure was all mine.

Again, if I butchered anything, feel free to hit me on the head with a table or something. Ohohoho!

Reviewez s'il vous plait! (Deliberate butchering)

Faie.


	8. Trip

8: Trip

Natsu Dragneel ran forward and burst through the tall wooden doors of the great hall, laughing triumphantly.

"Yahahahaha! Finally, it's over! Freedom~!"

"Geez, pipe down will you? You're always so noisy." Lucy groaned, clutching the side of her head.

Natsu leaned towards her and grabbed her chin between two fingers, grinning unabashedly. "Awww, is little Rushi's head feeling all pain-y and sucky? Here, let me kiss it to make it better."

Lucy couldn't believe that her heart actually skipped at that childish line; she really was a goner for this pink haired man.

She smacked his hand away in annoyance. "Shut up you. It's all your fault anyway. You and your stupid pen."

He clasped his hands behind his head nonchalantly. "Can't help it. It's my thinking thing. Twirling helps me think."

"Not when you drop it on the floor with every other spin! Obviously you don't twirl much."

"Cause I don't need to think much. The VC system's never failed me before, and for some unthinkable reason, ice head has a good brain."

Lucy didn't point out that unlike Natsu, Gray actually studied for his exams. Come to think of it, why couldn't she have fallen for Gray instead? The guy easily rivaled Natsu in terms of looks, he was friendly and amiable, and unlike the noisy pinkette, Gray put in effort when it came to his studies. Not to mention that the male was also built on sexy lines and… oh right.

Juvia.

Lucy shuddered.

"-cy. Oi Lucy!"

"Huh?"

Natsu was waving his hand in front of her face. "Dude, you're totally blanking out. I asked you what you were planning to do later on."

"Later? Uh… I haven't decided."

"Geez. I was thinki- Gaah!"

The blonde gaped when Erza suddenly step up behind the male, grabbed his head in one hand and smashed it against her chest. "Great job, Natsu! I noticed you didn't try to cheat this time!"

The redhead was smiling warmly, as though complimenting an unruly son.

Natsu sprung off her chest, swinging his fist at their student president. He rubbed his aching head and snapped at her. "What the hell, Erza? That hurt!"

Lucy cocked her head in confusion until she realized that Erza still had her Student President's blazer on. The lapel on the jacket had on pins by the score. Youch.

"Anyway, I want you two to go get ready. We're leaving tonight."

"Leaving? Where to?"

"I told you guys you belonged to me for the first two weeks, remember?" The redhead propped her hands onto her waist. "We're leaving for a five – day conference in the capital of Crocus that starts the day after tomorrow."

"Wh- Damn it! Why do we have to leave town?!"

"Because it's a inter – university conference, dummy. Didn't you see her text?" Lucy sighed.

"She sent a text?!"

"I don't even know why you have a mobile." She facepalmed. "We'll meet you at the train station at 7 then, Erza?"

"Yes. And don't forget extra cash. You'll have free time to move about on your own while we're there."

"Woohoo! Shopping! I'm going to buy souvenirs for everyone except ice head and metal freak!" Natsu pumped his fists high up in the air and moved to head back to his room to pack.

Erza reached out and grabbed Lucy's arm before she could leave. "Lucy, one more thing."

"What is it?"

The females startled when Natsu turned back around and popped between them. "Yeah. What is it, Erza?"

"Go away, Natsu. Girls' secret." Erza pressed a palm against his cheek and unceremoniously pushed him away.

"Aww, come on!"

"No. Now leave us, and don't try to eavesdrop."

"Geez. Petty."

Her face darkened ominously. "… _Pardon_?"

"Nothing! I'm gone! See ya, Luce!" The male dashed off in the direction of the dorm hall.

Lucy cringed. Alone with the Scarlet Terror. Sure, they were in the middle of campus in broad daylight, but no one dared to oppose Erza. That plus most of the people had already cleared out for vacation.

"Uh… What did you want to tell me, Erza?"

A determined glare suddenly entered the redhead's eyes and she turned around to face Lucy head on, gripping her shoulders firmly.

"Lucy!" She barked out suddenly.

"Eep! I- I mean, y-yes?"

"Now I know that you're a big girl and that you can take of yourself. But as a friend I am also worried that you might not be thinking straight."

"Uh… I don't…"

"You still have a thing for Natsu, yes?"

"Uhm… yes? You're embarrassing me, Erza! What's this about?"

"Just listen. On normal days, you hang out with Natsu a lot, yes?"

"Uh… yes?"

"But still you guys are rarely alone. Either your friends are also there or you guys are in class."

Lucy wisely didn't point out that she had shared a bed with the male just a few days ago, even if she hadn't made the decision while entirely lucid.

"I want to warn you that on the last day, there will be the traditional dinner party held in order to, well… to establish friendly relations with the other important members of the other universities outside the talks."

"There's dancing?" Crappity doo da_. _Lucy wondered how many toes she was going to trod on _this time_.

"Yes. It's always ballroom dancing, which means that you have to promise me!"

The redhead tightened her grip on Lucy's shoulders and leaned in so close that Lucy swore that anyone seeing them might be mistakenly assuming that they were ahem* Well, _partners_. Though the look on Erza's face would dispel any of such thoughts immediately.

Lucy felt like a deer caught in headlights, headlights that were so close she could feel them exhaling on her face.

"P-promise you what, Erza?"

"To bring condoms."

"I prom- Wait. What?"

"There's no need to blush, Lucy." The student president chuckled as she straightened away from the blonde. "It's likely that you'll hook up with some male after the dance. It's the perfect environment for romance after all. Wine, dance intimacy, sexy outfits... How do you think I met Jellal?"

"Your boyfriend?"

"Mmhmm."

Erza crossed her arms and nodded sagely. "He was there as the student president for Rakuen University for the elite. We talked, hit it off and I must say, he certainly has supreme skills when it comes to… dancing."

A mysterious smirk crossed the redhead's lips and Lucy was 99% sure Erza wasn't talking about her boyfriend's skills on the _floor_. Who knew their rule abiding student president advanced so quickly when it came to matters of the heart? Just a few days into their first meeting and the pair had already established _very_ friendly relations between Magnolia University and Rakuen University.

Lucy sighed inwardly. While on her end, she had known Natsu for over a year and had seen him hook up with at least four girls now. None of whom were blonde, had amber eyes and was frequently labeled a nerd by her friends.

Romance hated her guts.

"I'm worried that you might succumb to your desire to advance your relationship with Natsu. And while I can't do anything about that, I want you to at least promise me it'll be safe."

"Yes, well… I wouldn't worry about getting knocked up." Lucy raised her palms in defense. "Natsu thinks I'm a complete nerd."

_A nerd who looked beautiful in her red dress_, but Lucy instantly stamped down that particular memory. The guy had been talking out of his mind due to his weakness.

Erza sighed and patted her shoulder. "Just trust me, Lucy. Bring condoms. Who knows who you'd meet on the dance floor? Oh and…"

Erza took out a notebook and pen from her pocket and scribbled something quickly onto a sheet before tearing it out. "I'd recommend this one too. See you after dinner, Lucy." The redhead turned and left.

Lucy held the piece of paper up to view, and her face heated up instantly as the paper shook in her quivering hand.

"ERZA! I'm _not_ bringing this!"

The redhead merely laughed and waved back at her.

Lucy embarrassedly crushed the paper and flung it into the nearest waste paper basket.

* * *

Natsu grinned his signature toothy smile and nudged her arm with his giant backpack.

"Whatcha having for dinner, Luce?"

Lucy turned the lock on her dorm room and slipped into a comfortable pair of leather moccasins.

"I was thinking of grabbing a bite at the café on campus before heading down to the station."

"That's boring! We can have that any other time."

"Yeah, well. I can't think of anything else right now."

"Hmmm… Follow me. I know of this really cool pizza parlor just around the corner. Plus I get discounts there too!"

Lucy paused for a smile before breaking into a smile. "Sounds great! I haven't had pizza in a while." She licked her lips in anticipation, not noticing how the male beside her froze for just a second before turning away.

"Uh, sure. Let's go before the dinner crowd comes in." He mumbled as he descended the steps in a quickened pace.

The place was fantastic and Lucy could easily see why the male liked the place. She herself loved it the moment they stepped through the glass doors.

The interior decoration of the shop had a forest cabin theme, with soft ambient light and lacquered wood seats. It was large, roomy and absolutely cozy. They sat in front of the counter where they could watch the chefs busy at work, flipping the bread bases, layering it with sauce bases and then furnishing it with ingredients and herb garnishes. The pizzas cooking in the brick oven behind them filled the air with a plethora of delightful scents.

She could _also_ see why the male had discounts there.

Maraia, the owner's daughter, worked as the supervisor there and it was obvious that she had Natsu on her mind the entire time the pair sat there. She kept coming over to offer him free garlic bread sticks while ignoring Lucy's requests for clean serviettes.

Oh well, what did she care? She was all too used to girls throwing themselves at Mr. Campus Superstar and besides, Lucy was happy watching the chefs at work. Well, happy enough. At least she got to mooch from his bread stick basket.

_Damn_, what herbs did they put on this thing? She mmm-ed audibly as she bit down onto a fresh piece. It tasted nothing but 100% delicious, especially when paired with the house soups.

Lucy was feeling extremely satiated and satisfied when they finally made their way towards the station. "That was freaking delicious, Natsu! Bring me there again next time please."

"Huh? Yeah sure…"

The male replied, tucking his hands back into his pockets. Lucy threw him a curious glance but decided to ignore it. His silence was a little uncharacteristic but right now she was in a state of food induced bliss and wanted to do nothing but savour it. It wasn't everyday she got to eat at such a good place for so little.

Food however, was far from the male's mind. Or rather, _life sustaining_ food was far from his mind.

Natsu glanced up when the blonde took a step ahead of him and stretched her arms, the coloured lights from the shops on the street they were walking along playing across her golden locks. She flexed her fingers and he couldn't help but notice how slender they were. How slender her entire body was. From her small waist to softly rounded hips and down her long legs. The only part of her that wasn't slim was _there_, but he had enough on his mind right now to add in one more aspect of her body.

Fuck it. What the hell was wrong with him lately?

Ever since the night when he had (unwillingly) stayed over at her place and (not so) accidentally saw her shirtless breasts, his male hormones had been screwing with his mind. Damn it to hell. Lucy was a friend, not someone whose body he ought to be fantasizing over. He knew without a doubt that the blonde would murder him if she ever found out about the torrid thoughts he was having at that very moment from just watching her.

"Hey, Natsu!" Lucy had stopped and was instead staring at a shop just up ahead.

The pink haired male forced himself to stop thinking about how her legs would look much better wrapped around his waist and looked up.

"Yeah?"

"Wait here for a moment. I want to uh… get something."

"Want me to come with you?"

He could swear that the blonde blushed, but he couldn't be certain given how her face was illuminated in so many hues.

"NO! I mean… Ju-just wait here. I'll only be a sec." She replied, flustered, and disappeared quickly into the entrance.

He looked up and saw the sign that said 'Pharmacy.' Meds for the trip maybe? Holy crap, that reminded him.

Lucy was standing at the counter with her items when he popped up behind her. "Hey, Luce. Let me use your discount card."

The blonde jumped and whipped around to face him. "I thought I told you stay outside!"

"Geez. Relax, I forgot I needed motion sickness patches. What are you getting that's such a secret anyway?"

The male noted with surprise that she was indeed blushing.

"N-Nothing! None of your business!" The blonde turned back around, deliberately hunching over the counter to block out his view but Natsu caught a glimpse of it anyway. The two items in her hand were small and looked rather inconsequential but he nearly choked at the sight of them.

What the hell was Lucy doing with condoms and flavored gel?!

_Ooh, and it was strawberry… My favourite flavor. I wonder where she's planning to spread it… On herself or m- Shit! Get ahold of yourself, Natsu! Whether or not she buys those things is not something to concern yourself with. As she said, none of my fucking business… Well, she didn't say fucking, but what the hell. Those things are for fucking and… God, I wonder how Lucy is like in the sack? She has a great body, bet she'd be awesome and GOD DAMN IT DRAGNEEL! Stop thinking about her and sex and how her perfect body would be like in my arms and-!_

"Hey, ow!" Natsu winced when Lucy suddenly whacked his arm with her wallet.

"She said it was your turn, idiot. Why are you spacing out now?"

"Oh right… Sorry." The counter staff was staring at him in annoyance and so were the people behind him in the queue. Natsu hurried out after Lucy when he was done.

"Thanks for waiting, Luce."

The blonde merely rolled her eyes and motioned for him to hurry up.

* * *

By the time they checked into the hotel it was just past nine. When Erza announced in the elevator that they would all be having separate rooms Natsu gave an inward fist pump. Not that he didn't want to share a room but both of them posed their own separate threats.

Erza would positively murder him if he dared to touch her, not to mention the wrath of her boyfriend. If Erza was this scary, who knew what kind of monster her guy was? He shuddered to even consider. And Lucy… he'd probably go crazy from just being in the same hotel as her, let alone the same room.

He forced himself to breathe deeply. It was just five days with her, and then he could disappear and avoid the blonde entirely for the rest of their two month break. Maybe even hook up with a new girl. By the time they started the new semester, these ridiculous emotions he was feeling were sure to have vanished.

Lucy giggled under her breath when she heard Erza's announcement.

She knew exactly why Erza didn't want to share a room with her. The redhead had accidentally let slip on the ride that a certain Fernandez would also be showing up at this year's conference and obviously Erza wanted some alone time with her man. Lucy was looking forward to finally meeting the mysterious man that managed to tame their fiery redheaded president.

She was a little worried about Natsu however. He had hardly spoken a word to her the entire evening, even after they had alighted from the train. Usually the male would be extra hyper after a grueling trip but this time he been so silent she'd almost forgotten he was there.

She poked him lightly in the arm after Erza had exited the elevator. The redhead was staying one floor below them.

"Hey, Natsu."

"Yeah?" He barely glimpsed at her before turning away again.

"You feeling ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"You sure?"

Natsu gave her a deadpanned look that belied the emotional turmoil he was feeling from just having her so close. "I'm fine, Lucy."

"You… You'll tell me if anything's wrong, right?"

He regarded her silently for a while, noting the slightly anxious expression in her eyes and sighed. He hadn't meant to worry her but he supposed that his behaviour was a little odd for him. Patting her shoulder softly, Natsu forced on one of his signature grins.

"Relax, Luce. I'm feeling great! And yes, I'll tell you if anything's wrong. Now stop being such a worrywart and let's check out this place!"

The pretty blonde smiled and tapped her keycard on the door reader. A small green light flashed and door unlocked with a click. "Ok then. How about I meet you out here in the corridor in half hour? Just give me some time to freshen up."

"Sure." He grinned as she closed the door behind her.

Damn it. A late night stroll with Lucy? Why the hell had he promised that?

Natsu had a feeling he was going to need another cold shower by the time they were done.

* * *

Hungry. D:

Faie.


End file.
